La última aventura de Astérix
by Izumi17
Summary: Los Romanos tienen un maléfico plan, apartarán al guerrero Galo, Astérix, de su aldea, sin saber que eso traera horribles consecuencias pero para ellos mismos. Astérix conocerá a alguien que le hará entender grandes lecciones en la vida. Un poco de romance por el camino, y quien sabe si eso de algún fruto. Disfrútenlo.
1. Secuestro

Hola todos. Este es mi primer fanfiction sobre un comic. En este caso es Astérix, mi comic favorito. Entonces les pido que sean clementes conmigo. Espero sus críticas (constructivas), comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

Las aventuras de Astérix le pertenece a René Gosciny y Albert Urderzo.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Estamos en el 50 a.C. Toda la Galia está ocupada por los Romanos ¿Toda? No. Un pueblecito de irreductibles galos continua resistiéndose y siempre al invasor.

Este pequeño pueblo es la más grande amenaza de Julio César, el cual está al borde de la locura y desesperación. El César prácticamente ya lo ha intentado todo y absolutamente Nada ha funcionado. Y por esa razón el César organizó una reunión con centuriones, y sus mejores consejeros para determinar cómo destruir a la aldea gala.

‒ ¡Oh César! ¿Y si los aislamos? ‒ Dijo uno de los centuriones

‒ No, ya lo intentamos y no dio resultado, fue ahí cuando dieron la famosa vuelta a la Galia ‒

Al César se le revolvió el estómago recordar que todas sus legiones, en toda la Galia quedaron en ridículo.

‒ ¿y si los separamos? ‒ Preguntó otro concejero

‒ No, los que terminaron separados fueron mis legiones ‒

‒ ¿si les presentáramos nuestra cultura civilizada? ‒

‒cuando mandé a construir mi conjunto habitacional ellos lo destruyeron, incluso liberaron a los esclavos ‒ dijo con Rabia el César.

‒ ¡secuestremos al Druida! ‒ Gritó uno de los centuriones

‒ Lo hemos hecho como cuatro o cinco veces y no ha funcionado ‒

‒ Solo falta que secuestren a sus Guerreros ‒ dijo apenas en un susurro el esclavo que servía vino al César.

‒ ¿¡qué dijiste esclavo!? ‒ dijo el César de pronto emocionado, levantándose de su asiento, casi tirando su corona de Laurel.

Pero los demás asistentes estaban sorprendidos de que considerara la sugerencia de un esclavo en lugar de alguno de ellos que eran personas importantes.

‒pues... Oh César... solo dije... que solo faltaba que secuestren a los guerreros ‒

‒ ¿cómo te llamas esclavo? ‒

‒ Vinusblancos, soy galo-romano... ‒

‒ Eso no importa ‒ dijo el César dándole una palmada, y luego se dirigió a sus otros asistentes ‒ deberían aprender de él... ‒

‒ ¿por qué hacer caso de un simple esclavo? ‒

‒ ¿qué no entienden? ‒ dijo el César al borde de la excitación ‒ esa aldea a pesar de tener una poción mágica depende de dos guerreros: Astérix y Obélix... jajajajaja... ‒ empezó a reír tan macabramente que hasta sus más fuertes centuriones empezaron a sentir el más horrible miedo: el temor por sus vidas.

* * *

En la aldea que todos conocemos bien se respira un aire de tranquilidad, a pescado No fresco, y como siempre se vive arduamente el debate de este último, el cual es una parte fundamental del día cotidiano de la aldea.

Pero en las legiones romanas se vive la incertidumbre, los líderes de las cuatro legiones escuchan atentos al mensaje traído especialmente de Roma, claramente algo andaba mal,

‒ Pero es que eso que nos piden es imposible... ‒

‒ ¿A caso te estas negando Centurión Cayosbonus? ‒

‒ solo digo que si eso sale mal, lo pasaremos peor ‒ dijo el centurión de Aquarium.

Todos los demás asintieron temerosos, pero no pudieron negarse debían acatar las órdenes. Y eso a los soldados no les iba a gustar pero esperaban convencerlos de la misma forma que los convencieron a ellos: La aldea sería destruida porque no habría Astéríx ni Obélix para defenderla.

Justo en ese instante a Panoramix le acechaba un mal presentimiento, lo podía anticipar en las estrellas del firmamento, en los ojos de los peces de Ordenalfabetix, en todo lo que podría explicar un mal inminente. Pero los demás aldeanos adujeron esa pequeña paranoia a la vejez que se cargaba el Druida, pero esto mismo lo había hecho mucho más sensible a sucesos horribles e inevitables.

Al día siguiente los Romanos empezaron a construir algo parecido a un camino, que luego tomó forma de pasillos angostos, pero en una extraña disposición. Cuando días después lo que sea que estaban construyendo estaba terminado un legionario romano fue enviado a dejar un mensaje para el jefe: Abraracurcix. Al leerlo el concejo se reunió de inmediato.

‒ ¿Festival? ‒ Preguntó Astérix no tragándose el cuento

‒ Sí, según esto los Romanos nos invitan a una costumbre suya, para entablar amistad entre culturas o algo así ‒

‒ No me gusta para nada esto, los romanos están actuando muy raro últimamente ‒agregó Panoramix

‒ les podemos atizar si no está lindo ‒ dijo Obélix

‒ No se trata de eso Obélix, podría ser una trampa para capturar al druida ‒recalcó el galo del bigote rubio

‒ en eso Astérix tiene razón así que ustedes dos serán los escoltas del Druida en ese festival, y todos recibieran poción antes de ir por si las moscas ‒

‒ Sabia decisión amigo mío ‒

Los galos con la esperanza de participar en una excelente pelea, fueron el día convenido a la hora convenida a ese extraño corredor. Pero las mujeres tampoco se quedaron atrás y también fueron con sus hijos a pasar un rato ameno, en lugar de estar en casa cocinando el banquete.

‒ Es un laberinto de bronce, los que logren salir de ahí enteros son los más valientes y aguerridos guerreros ‒ dijo un legionario el cual hacia todo lo posible para no desplomarse del miedo.

‒ deben entrar en parejas, o grupos de tres personas ‒

Así que se formaron las parejas, la mayoría se juntaron entre buenos amigos, como Esautomatix y Oredenalfabetix, el problema sería el tremendo olor a pescado que dejarían a su paso.

Los únicos grupos fueron Abraracurcix con sus cargadores, y Panoramix con los dos guerreros galos.

En cuanto entraron al laberinto hubo un aire de temor, pero luego fue negado conforme iban avanzando, había veces en que los guerreros se confundían con el reflejo y se perdían en el camino, pero eso era fácilmente solucionado cuando varios legionarios romanos haciendo un triste intento para asustarlos terminaban atizados y sacados toda la información posible para salir del laberinto.

Pero de pronto las paredes se empezaron a mover separando a todos los galos de sus grupos sin excepción, varios niños terminaron solos y asustados. En cualquier persona normal hubiera cundido el pánico, pero los galos solo le tienen miedo a una cosa: que el cielo se caiga sobre sus cabezas; fue ahí cuando la verdadera atracción comenzó. Los romanos eran usados como llaves en todas las paredes del laberinto.

Las mujeres galas pudieron salir, y el druida pudo ponerse a salvo junto a ellas, y la mayoría de los niños estaba bien, uno que otro estaba aún dentro pero poco a poco ellos llegaban con una cara llena de felicidad, contentos de ver como sus padres y los otros hombres de la aldea atizaban a los romanos.

Inclusive Astérix y Obélix daban como siempre buena pelea, hasta que por motivos del destino Astérix se separó de su amigo del alma y fue a la parte más alejada del laberinto, donde le pareció ver a alguien, el tiempo en que la poción mágica seguía haciendo efecto sería de unos cuantos minutos más, así que no habría de que preocuparse.

Al llegar a donde él creía que se dirigía vio a la hija de Esautomatix muy asustada contra la pared de uno de los callejones sin salida que tenía ese odioso laberinto. Poco antes de que Astérix pudiera siquiera decir algo un trapo le fue puesto en la cara, este contenía un somnífero muy poderoso que de inmediato hizo que Astérix viera estrellas, y cayera al suelo; los romanos que retenían a la niña la dejaron ir y tuvieron la suerte de salir justo antes de que todo el laberinto se desplomara, llevaron el cuerpo de Astérix a uno de los barcos que esperaba en la playa.

La niña corrió y corío hasta los brazos de su madre llorando y hablando cosas sin sentido, y continúo así hasta que todos los hombres de la aldea se reunieron, el druida que intentaba que la pequeña hablara le dijo que era mejor avisar si algo malo pasaba. Fue ahí cuando la pequeña metió sus pulmones con aire y fuerte y claro gritó:

‒ MATARON A ASTÉRIX ‒

Al oír eso Obélix y el resto cayeron en cuenta que no había rastro, ni siquiera de un pelo del pequeño del bigote rubio; Obélix entró en cólera y junto con sus amigos arrasaron con todas las guarniciones romanas para buscarlo, lamentablemente no había nada del guerrero galo. Lo único que pudieron encontrar, después de atacar el campamento de Aquarium, fue al centurión Cayosbonus sosteniendo un casco con alas, y una cantimplora de poción mágica sin abrir, desmayado en su tienda. El casco estaba cubierto de sangre.


	2. Naufragio

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Este es el segundo capítulo. Ojalá les agrade, espero sus comentarios, sugerencas, críticas.

Astérix el galo no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Astérix despertó cuando lo estaban empezando a encadenar, aún sin poseer poción mágica dio una excelente pelea. Astérix golpeo a cada legionario que veía pero la desventaja caía en los números; Astérix era uno mientras que el ejército Romano eran 100 veces más que él. No logró escapar, le cayeron unos cincuenta legionarios encima cortándole la respiración, y varios de ellos le golpeaban por todo el cuerpo, hasta que uno de ellos le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadora de su espada. Para entonces ya había perdido el conocimiento.

‒ ¡ALTO! ‒ gritó el centurión Cayosbonus ‒ ¡El César lo quiere vivo! Llévenlo a que lo encadenen, y no olviden quitarle toda la ropa, hay que asegurarse de que nada pueda ayudarlo a escapar‒

Con eso arrastraron el cuerpo inconsciente y sangrante del galo hacia donde estaba el herrero, lo encadenaron y toda su ropa fue incinerada, a excepción del casco y la cantimplora, los cuales servirían como trofeo y diversión personal del centurión. El cuerpo fue puesto cual bulto en la prisión de un barco, y cerrado con dos fuertes candados, imposibles de romper, para alguien normal y corriente.

El barco zarpó de inmediato, y a los pocos minutos de llegar a mar abierto los legionarios sobre el miraron aliviados como todos los demás campamentos eran destrozados por los galos. Respiraron aliviados, era bien sabido que sin los sabios consejos del galo más sensato del pueblo entrarían al caos, sin formar ni un plan se atizaría primero y preguntarían después cuando ya fuera muy tarde.

* * *

Astérix despertó, le costó acostumbrarse al bamboleo, y a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba; por el constante movimiento supo que se encontraba en el mar, su cabeza dolía, sentía que su pierna también no estaba tan buena que se diga, tal vez uno de los legionarios la rompió. No podía moverse mucho, fue ahí que descubrió que estaba encadenado. Sorprendentemente estaba tranquilo, no era la primera vez que tenía estas complicaciones solo tomaría la poción mágica y saldría de ahí, pero al acercar a su mano a su cinturón entendió que esta vez estaba perdido. No había poción mágica porque no había cantimplora, porque no había cinturón. Astérix mentalmente lanzó una maldición, pero se serenó, enojándose y desesperándose no ganaría nada, debía mantener la cabeza fría para poder salir de ahí.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y un centurión fornido, que Astérix jamás había visto se paró frente a él, con una sonrisa triunfal pero a la vez cruel.

‒ ya no eres tan fuerte ¿eh? ‒ dijo el centurión a manera de burla

‒...‒ Astérix mantuvo el silencio hasta saber exactamente lo que ese deseaba de él.

‒ sorprendido de ver a un centurión superior, supongo, es natural soy uno de los centuriones de la guardia personal de Julio César. ‒

‒ ¿desde cuándo Julio contrata gorilas para su guardia? ‒

‒ ¿cómo te atreves? Pero no importa para que lo sepas mi nombre es Cesal pinus y soy el encargado de llevarte ante el César para que te ejecute ‒

‒ no es que Julio y yo hayamos sido amigos pero eso sería algo cruel... ‒

‒ ¿cruel? Eso es lo que tú has hecho rompiendo uno a uno los deseos y sueños del César ‒

‒ la aldea es mucho más importante ‒

‒ Que tierno aún se preocupa por los supuestos amigos que tiene ‒

‒ tonterías, cuando descubran que estoy en un barco a Roma destruirán todo para rescatarme ‒

‒ Error. Ellos te olvidaron, hace ya varias semanas que estamos en alta mar, y no existe rastro de ninguno de ellos. ‒

‒ obviamente no sabes cómo actúan mis amigos ‒

‒créeme ellos ya te dieron por muerto, y terminaras así, disfruta lo poco que te queda de vida, que en cuanto lleguemos a Roma será tu fin. ‒

Y con una risa el centurión salió del calabozo. Astérix no dejo que ninguna de esas palabras llegara a dañarlo, sabía que burlaría la muerte tarde o temprano, como siempre lo hacía, pero en el fondo de su mente, muy en el fondo una pequeña duda empezaba a crecer. Y esperaba equivocarse.

Pasaron varios días y Astérix, no encontró ni un solo método para poder liberarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, se veía que se tomaron demasiadas molestias. Una noche que intentaba por todos los medios romper el candado de la cadena, intentado rozarlo con un filo punzante de uno de los salientes de los barrotes, sin darle importancia a la sangre que brotaba de sus brazos, un golpe fuerte arremetió con el barco, haciendo que Astérix cayera de cara al piso de madera, sin posibilidad de levantarse. Oía claramente que en la cubierta se entablaba una batalla despiadada ¿piratas? Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una figura alta, corpulenta y tosca, pero lo que los ojos de Astérix no daban crédito es que conocía a esa figura, y sabía perfectamente quien era. Un hombre de la nación del norte, incapaz de sentir miedo hasta hace unos años que les dieron la cordial visita para aprender.

‒ ¿Olaf? ‒

‒ ¿Astérix? ¿Astérix el galo? ‒

El galo tirado en el piso solo atinó a asentir, y casi en seguida la puerta de su prisión fue rota con un solo golpe, sus cadenas retiradas con un simple jalón, y aunque estaba débil por la falta de alimento, el normando lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, fue ahí que Astérix notó que cojeaba, pero no le dio importancia porque Olaf rompió uno de los sacos de provisiones que había y con una cuerda cercana pudo confeccionar una túnica sencilla. Suficiente para cubrirlo.

‒ por Odín, esto es un milagro, el rumor de tu muerte recorrió todo el mundo conocido ‒

‒ ¿muerte? ‒

‒ sí, pero tu amigo Obélix insistió que lo ayudáramos a buscarte, él y varios miembros han ido por todos los lugares conocidos buscándote, inclusive mandaron palomas mensajeras a todos vuestros amigos en todo el mundo ‒

Astérix esbozó una sonrisa, y borró toda duda de su mente. Él lo sabía, sus amigos no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

Olaf lo condujo a cubierta la cual estaba llena por las terribles palizas que los normandos daban a los romanos, y también Astérix se dio cuenta de que no solo era de noche sino que los estaba azotando una fuerte tormenta, respirar el aire salado alivió el alma del guerrero; el normando lo dirigió hacia el jefe Grossenbaf, el cual expresó su felicidad al ver a tan afamado guerrero vivo en su presencia.

‒ ¡Ja! Sabía a la perfección que tú no podrías morir tan fácilmente ‒ dijo el jefe

‒ ¡no por mucho! ‒ gritó el centurión Cesal pinus el cual se abalanzó contra Astérix y lo empujó para que cayera por la borda.

El centurión se tiró al mar en el instante en que los dos normandos iban arremeter contra él. Astérix salía a la superficie cuando una mano lo retenía y sujetaba evitando que saliera a respirar. Al parecer Neptuno estaba a favor de los Romanos porque una gran ola sacó al centurión a la superficie y lo ayudo a subir al barco, mientras hundía más al guerrero que ya tenía tan pocas energías que sentía como el agua entraba a sus pulmones. Tutatis sin embargo no iba a permitirlo, y la tormenta se volvió mucho más violenta, haciendo que criaturas de las profundidades salieran a la superficie, y una de ellas empujó al galo hacia el exterior, el galo apenas reaccionó, y sujetándose a un madero a la distancia logró flotar, pero la tormenta era mucho más fuerte, tanto que las olas lo cubrían y cubrían parecería que este sería su fin.

Los normandos emprendieron la retirada pero ninguno logró ver al galo salir a la superficie. Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

‒ Que Thor y Odín lo reciban en el gran banquete‒ dijo uno de ellos

‒ No, un guerrero como él no será bien recibido de esta manera, si Thor decidió que no lo ayudáramos será por algo, estoy seguro que volveremos a saber de él, aunque pasen millones de años, nosotros los normandos seguiremos siendo amigos con los galos hasta que el guerrero regrese a su casa, los apoyaremos a todos, después de todo gracias a ellos conocemos el miedo ¿está claro? ‒

‒ Sí, Jefe ‒ gritaron todos

Grosenbalf sentía que Thor los había separado por una razón, no sabía exactamente para qué, pero de algo sí estaba seguro, una estrella nueva brillaría en el firmamento muy pronto.

* * *

Astérix fue golpeado, por todas las fuerzas del mar, muy poco podía respirar porque en cuanto Salía a la superficie una nueva ola lo volvía a arrastrar al fondo del agua. Pero seguía intentándolo, debía salir sea como sea. La corriente era fuerte, así que no tenía ni idea para donde terminaría, pero esperaba que no tan lejos como esa ocasión en que casi los arrojan con el druida hasta el fin de la tierra. Si tan solo tuviera poción mágica podría usar su super-fuerza para patalear lo suficiente para alejarse de la tormenta, pero por ahora solo usaría la fuerza propia de los galos para salir de esa dificultad.

Astérix estaba rendido, sobrevivió a la tormenta, y agarrado de un madero apenas, terminó flotando a la deriva, desmayado como estaba no se dio cuenta que llegó a una playa y desde hace unas horas que la arena había rosado su piel. Lo único que pudo sentir fue que algo lo levantaba, pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para descubrirlo.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba en cadenado, por fortuna solo sus manos y piernas. No estaba solo, había muchos más de varias nacionalidades.

‒ ¿se encuentra bien? ‒ preguntó una anciana que estaba frente a él

‒ sí, ¿dónde estoy? ‒

‒ estás en una de las carretas que transportan esclavos de casa tifus ‒

‒ ¿casa tifus? Conozco al dueño ‒ dijo esbozando una sonrisa, que luego se arrepintió porque sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, además de que se sentía mareado.

‒ tuvo mucha suerte, sabe, lo encontraron en la playa apenas respirando, un médico lo revivió y luego lo subieron a la carreta ‒

‒ Yo no la llamaría suerte ‒ pensó Astérix ‒ dígame ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? ‒

‒ No sé exactamente pero sí sé que estamos en Hispania‒

‒ ¿Hispania? ‒

‒ sí, nos venderán todos ahí, y exactamente sabremos a qué atenernos‒ dijo la anciana


	3. Esclavo

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Ahora este es el tercer capítulo. Alguien me preguntó por dónde fue que naufrago nuestro galo favorito, entonces les respondo: los vendedores lo encuentran en las costas orientales, donde ahora sería Valencia. El pueblo de Pepe está ubicado actualmente en las cercanías de Sevilla. También me preguntaron cuánto tiempo había pasado, en el barco Astérix despertó a los tres días, pasó 5 días cuando empezó a intentar escapar, y casi 13 días, es decir casi 2 semanas, cuando cayó del barco. Ahora hasta llegar al mercado de esclavos pasaron unas dos semanas más. Y hasta ahí llego yo. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Astérix el galo no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Tal vez la palabra suerte no era la indicada, pero Astérix, no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Aplicaría un plan que ya había ejecutado, claro que en esa ocasión fallaron unas cuantas cosas, pero ahora el objetivo no era robar la corona del César. Dejaría que lo vendieran, y luego escaparía del lugar, iría a la aldea de Pepe, cerca de Hispalis, estaba seguro que lo ayudarían.

Llegaron al mercado de esclavos, y no era del todo diferente al que había visto en Roma. El dueño de la sucursal los acomodó en una línea de pie, Astérix se dio cuenta que muy posiblemente tenía la pierna izquierda rota, le dolía, y si rozaba algo de la superficie le dolía muchísimo más. La anciana que estaba a su lado lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie. Pasaron las horas y uno a uno los esclavos fueron vendidos, comenzando con los más pequeños, luego las mujeres, y por último los hombres. Cuando el vendedor, lo observó detenidamente para ponerle el precio, se fijó en sus múltiples heridas de batalla, y su pierna rota.

‒ ¡mierda! Eres uno de baja categoría ‒ replicó el vendedor.

‒ ¿me pondrás con descuento? ‒ preguntó Astérix sarcásticamente

‒ en casa Tifus jamás ofrecemos mercancía de baja categoría, así que tú iras a dar al desperdicio ‒

Y con eso dos de los guardias que lo acompañaban tomaron a Astérix de los brazos, y lo llevaron a la trastienda, donde lo colocaron en un poste, sacaron sus látigos y comenzaron.

‒ Las políticas son claras, cualquier mercancía con desperfectos será arruinada y eliminada ‒

‒ ¿por qué no mejor liberada? Así se ahorran el esfuerzo ‒

‒ Pero eso no sería divertido ‒

Astérix recibió varios latigazos, pero no dejó que el dolor lo consumiera, era un galo, por Tutatis, los galos jamás demuestran debilidad, ante nadie. Después de un tiempo, empezó a perder la consciencia, y lo único que podía escuchar eran susurros. Pero en realidad era otra cosa.

‒ Pero señor... ‒

‒ Pero nada, Saldos de temporalis, sí ese hombre estaba herido y con cicatrices es porque ha enfrentado grandes y valerosas batallas y ha sobrevivido. Pudiste haberlo vendido en mucho más de lo que imaginas‒ dijo un anciano Romano con larga y blanca barba. ‒ Cuando Tifus se entere... ‒

‒ ¿le dirá? Estaré arruinado si lo hace‒ dijo el vendedor.

‒ hagamos algo... yo lo compro, pero al precio de rebaja, es decir... al mínimo, ya que lo arruinaste más de lo que estaba... ‒

‒ están bueno señor... ‒

Soltaron a Astérix, y él cual bulto cayó al piso, el anciano Romano lo ayudó a levantarse, con delicadeza.

‒ ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar? ‒

No hubo respuesta.

‒ no te preocupes, en cuanto te recuperes podrás trabajar como es debido ‒

* * *

Astérix despertó en una cama, sencilla, con una frazada sobre su cuerpo, su cuerpo dolía hasta más no poder. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan inmenso. Se sentó pero descubrió que no podría moverse más que eso, a su lado izquierdo estaba un anciano, de gran barba blanca, muy parecida a la de Panoramix, pero este hombre era claramente un Romano pero algo le hacía diferente.

‒ Oh! Al fin, querido amigo, despertaste... estaba angustiado de que no lo lograras, pero como dicen los galos son admirables ¿no? ‒

‒ ¿quién es usted? ¿Y qué hago aquí? ‒

‒ jajaja... lo lamento ese es mi feo habito, mi nombre es Aten Opus, te compre en el mercado en Casa Tifus, ahora yo soy tu amo, pero te ruego que solo me digas así cuando haya gente cerca, sino llámame Aten sin más... ‒

‒ soy Astérix, y lo siento pero... ‒

‒ obviamente aún no te recuperas, esa pierna fue muy complicada de arreglar ¿sabes? Entonces cuando lo hagas, ya podrás trabajar normalmente ‒

‒ ¿qué clase de hombre es usted? No es un típico Romano ‒

‒ ¡jajajaja! Es algo complicado, te lo explicaré otro día... ¡jajaja!... bueno solo recupérate en cuanto lo hagas podrás incorporarte con los demás‒

El romano salió de la habitación, sin dejar de reír, Astérix no entendía nada, pero descubrió que su pierna estaba unida otra vez, al parecer lo habían curado muy bien, de la misma forma las heridas de su espalda. También vio sorprendido que era el mismo Aten Opus quien le traía la comida, y de la misma forma se la llevaba. Pero el anciano no hablaba más de lo necesario.

Pasaron como volando varias semanas para que se pudiera recuperar por completo, para entonces, el viejo ya le había traído ropa adecuada, una espada, un arco y flechas. Resulta que Astérix fue contratado como uno de los guardias personales del Romano, haría equipo con otra persona.

‒ Mi querido Astérix, ¿listo para conocer a tu compañero? ‒

‒ espero que ese sujeto no me arruine los planes de escapar‒ pensó el galo rubio‒ por supuesto que sí Aten‒

‒ Bien... ¡Rena! ven por favor ‒

De uno de los pasillos salió una mujer, con el cabello oscuro, desarreglado y largo, y ojos color miel, llevaba el mismo atuendo de Astérix y las mismas armas, a excepción de un hacha que le colgaba del cinturón.

‒ Astérix ella es Rena, de madre Picta, y Padre Bretón, es una excelente guerrera, Rena este de aquí es Astérix, el galo, te lo encargo a tu capacidad ‒

‒ Esto es una broma ‒ pensaron ambos.

* * *

Para Astérix sería fácil, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó, es decir su compañero de trabajo era una mujer, que aunque no tuviera mucha gracia, al menos no como la tenía Falbalá, sería fácil usar su galantería para convencerla si fuera el caso de que le impidiera escapar.

En cambio Rena veía detenidamente a su nuevo compañero, un hombre muy pequeño, de lindos cabellos y bigotes rubios, por la mirada se podría decir que era astuto y muy inteligente; después de realizar el análisis Rena llegó a esta conclusión, un iluso que cree que por ser Galo la va a arrastras a sus pies. Pues estaría equivocado, el enanito no la tendría fácil.

* * *

‒ les dejo para que se entiendan‒ dijo Aten Opus saliendo para los jardines de su palacio.

‒ Un placer, Rena ‒

Rena esbozó una sonrisa burlona ‒ si crees que tu galantería funciona estás muy equivocado ‒

‒ ¿no tenemos buenos modales? ‒

‒ conozco a los de tu calaña, se creen una creación divina pero no son la gran cosa, no sé lo que vio el amo pero de algo si debo decirte es que él es una excelente persona, inusual para ser Romano, así que si noto o veo que intentas o lo traicionas, yo personalmente te quitaré todo el orgullo.

‒ no creo que haya ese tipo de complicaciones, porque yo no estaré por aquí mucho tiempo‒

‒ entiendo, piensas irte, sin agradecer nada de lo que ha hecho por ti, sin él los Romanos te hubieran matado ‒

‒ le estoy agradecido, pero como yo no he pedido nada en teoría no debo nada, así que no siento remordimiento alguno, y si es por dinero se lo enviaré después ‒

‒ creo que no has entendido, de aquí nadie sale sin pagar sus deudas... ‒ Y con eso Rena puso el filo de su espada en el cuello de Asterix desafiante.


	4. Intento de escape

Hola todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. El 4to capítulo está aquí. Ahora desde aquí los capítulos van a ser más largos, no tanto pero un poco más. Espero que les guste este. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, críticos, sugerencias. Astérix no me pertenece, pero si lo fuera tuviera muchas buenas ideas.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒ ¡Rena! El amo los quiere ver a ambos en el jardín ahora ‒ gritó un esclavo Numida que venía por el pasillo.

‒ te salvaste, pero a la próxima no tendrás suerte ‒ dijo Ella bajando el cuchillo y caminando por el pasillo.

‒ eso crees ‒

‒ veo que se llevan bien... ‒ pensó el esclavo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

* * *

Aten Opus los llevó a la ciudad, fue ahí que Rena empezó a adiestrar a Asterix sobre como quería el amo que lo trataran. El amo caminaría adelante, y ellos irían cinco pies por detrás, a menos que fuera por la noche, ahí en cambio sería que uno de ellos iría por delante y el otro cerraría el grupo. Solo lo llamarían amo en público dentro de casa era Aten. Si el amo necesitaba comprar algo, no se le ayudaría a menos que él lo pidiera. Astérix estaba confundido era un Romano muy extraño, los demás eran "normales" por así decirlo, ya que los otros Romanos se acostaban en la mesa y solo ordenaban, este en cambio hacía todo él solo, y disfrutaba de las compañías de sus esclavos.

Aunque fue una mañana apacible, Rena no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Astérix, y él en cambio no veía la forma de escabullirse pero sentía y tenía los ojos de la mujer a su lado clavadas en él. Y eso le complicaba realmente las cosas. Como la odiaba.

‒ ¡Oh Aten Opus! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo‒

‒ Buenos días, Oh Rafagus, veo que saliste a pasear con tu litera‒

‒ Sí, esta es último modelo, traída directamente desde Roma, el mismo César no podría tener una igual... sigues creyendo que este tipo de cosas son como lo dices... ‒

‒ Innecesarias, los dioses nos dieron piernas para caminar y manos para trabajar, solo debemos hacer lo correcto, y la abundancia vendrá... ‒

‒sí, sí lo que tú digas, sabes se hará una orgía en la próxima calenda por el nuevo centurión enviado personalmente por Julio César, ¿por qué no vienes? ‒

‒ No gracias, no voy a poder tengo otros planes para esa calenda, nos vemos después ‒

‒ Como digas, y ustedes a caminar ‒

La litera siguió adelante, mientras que el anciano se quedó parado allí. Hizo un gran suspiro, y luego siguió compró varias cosas, y las colocó en varios sacos, hasta que llegaron a la casa, Astérix no cargó ni hablo con el Romano en todo el viaje, ni siquiera dentro de la casa, el anciano no permitió que nadie lo ayudara y se dirigió a la cocina, le dio las sacos al cocinero, y salió. Se fue a su despacho y llamó a Astérix.

‒ ¿qué te pareció el paseo Astérix? ‒

‒ eres un Romano muy extraño, otros estarían echados todo el día, o ido a esa orgía a la que se te invito ‒

‒ jajaja... sí otro... pero no, yo no soy para eso, no desde que mi familia murió, todo por culpa de las banalidades, pero bueno eso no es lo que quería, ven acércate... ‒

Astérix se acercó, y Aten le extendió la mano y apretó con fuerza su mano, entregándolo unos cuantos bocadillos.

‒ Los compre, son dulces hispanos, exclusivamente para ti ¿ya los probaste? ‒

‒ no tuve la oportunidad ‒

‒ son muy deliciosos, amigo, ahora dime como es de dónde vienes, me han dicho que la Galia es muy hermosa ‒

‒ Lo es‒

Astérix describió de cabo a rabo su hermoso país, por épocas de año, hasta por días. Y el anciano lo veía admirado, cuando preguntó por la comida, Astérix le hizo tener tantos antojos que escribía los nombres de los platillos, y días después se los mandó traer. Rena en cambio estaba un poco molesta, antes era ella la favorita, que entraba al despacho, y comía los dulces que él compraba mientras hablaba sobre su tierra adorada, ella se sentía celosa. Pero sí su amo estaba bien no dejaría que ese galo se lo arruinara. De eso estaba completamente segura.

Astérix pasó toda la tarde con Aten en su despacho, y a la hora de cenar, Astérix se sorprendió al ver que todos los esclavos cenaban con su amo, en una mesa en la cocina.

‒ el comedor es solo para cuando vienen esas estúpidas visitas que nunca he tenido el agrado de querer‒ explicó el anciano.

‒ ¿visitas? ‒

‒ al amo no le gusta a hablar de eso Galo ‒ respondió Rena algo molesta.

‒ Te lo contaré otro día, pero ahora que tengan todos un buen provecho‒

Todos comieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche cuando solo se escuchaban ratones en los pasillos, la puerta de la habitación de Astérix se abrió, y el galo muy sigilosamente salió, con lo que le quedaba de pertenencias. Pasó sigilosamente por la cocina, y tomó unos cuantos víveres, rápidamente iba a salir por la puerta principal pero de pronto una flecha silbó por su costado izquierdo casi volándole la oreja. Era Rena la que disparó, y continúo haciéndolo hasta que Astérix buscó refugio tras una estatua en el jardín.

‒ sabía que eres un mal agradecido‒

‒ créeme que lo agradezco, el anciano no es tan malo, pero debo volver a la aldea cueste lo que cueste, además tengo mucha prisa‒

‒ ja, prisa tendrá el sepulturero para cuando acabe contigo no quedará nada ‒

‒ mira, sé que obviamente mi presencia es una molestia para ti, así que para que gastarnos disgustos si me puedes dejar ir y tendrías a Aten solo para ti ‒

‒ no veo al anciano de esa forma, lo que veo ahora es a un galo cobarde que se esconde tras una estatua y no quiere pelear ‒

Hay no, eso Astérix no se lo permitiría y mucho menos si venía de esa mujer. ‒ pues en ese caso, aunque no tengas la experiencia permíteme mostrarte como peleamos los Galos‒

‒ no esperaba más. ‒

Ambos desenvainaron las espadas, y se batieron en duelo, Astérix debía admitir que ella era buena, muy buena, ya varias veces se había salvado por pura suerte de las tremendas estocadas de la chica, pero si él tenía dificultades ella tenía problemas, era lenta, y la velocidad que traía el hombre rubio era alta, demasiado para su gusto.

Sin darse cuenta su batalla se encaminó por toda la casa haciendo escándalo de todas las formas posibles, y obviamente despertando a todos los habitantes de esta. Pero en cuanto el amo y señor vio lo que estaba pasando sonrió y se deleitó al ver la batalla. Sus dos guardias no solo eran fuertes sino impresionantes; las espadas echaban chispas cuando chocaban, los movimientos parecían coreografiados, era como si se complementaran el uno al otro.

Astérix y Rena estaban tan absortos en batalla que no se dieron cuenta que no solo habían destrozado casi todo sino que estaban dando un excelente espectáculo, que deleitaba a los habitantes de la casa. De pronto ambas espadas volvieron a chocar y esta vez ambos guerreros se debatían cuál de ellos sedería primero pero al parecer no sabrían la respuesta porque ambas espadas fueron enviadas al otro lado de la habitación, clavándose en una estatua de marfil.

‒ ¡Bravo!‒ gritó Aten

‒ ¡señor! ‒ gritó Rena dándose cuenta de que todo el mundo los estaba observando

‒ jajaja... ahora sé que no me equivoque en contratar a Astérix, ambos son excelentes, ahora a la próxima no entrenen en la noche ¿estamos? ‒

‒ Sí señor ‒ dijo la chica y golpeo el codo del galo para que respondiera lo mismo

‒ Sí, señor‒

‒ Bien, ahora mañana limpian esto, ahora todo el mundo a descansar‒

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y en cuanto se acostaron, amanecía. Astérix oyó el toqueteo de la puerta y era el viejo que estaba tras ella.

‒ buenos días, espero que hayas descansado, Rena ya inicio será mejor que tú también vayas ‒ dijo extendiéndole una escoba y un cubo de agua.

Astérix no tuvo opción y se dirigió al jardín donde vio a la bretona cabecear mientras barría, pero su expresión cambió al verlo.

‒ todo es tu culpa ‒

‒ ¿perdón? ¿Mi culpa? Si no me hubieras disparado nada estaría roto‒

‒ Y dejar que traiciones a Aten, estás loco ‒

‒ no le he jurado lealtad para haberlo traicionado‒

‒ te salvo la vida, y para mí eso es una deuda que se lleva hasta que tú le pagues, o hasta que el muera ‒

‒ tienes un alto grado de honor, _sorprendente_ ; muy bien si queremos acabar pronto sugiero que nos dividamos yo recojo los escombros y tu limpias el resto‒

‒ De acuerdo, pero te vigilo ‒

‒ Sí, sí, has lo que quieras ‒


	5. Huída

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Ahora les traigo el 5to cap. de esta historia, espero que les agrade, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.

Astérix no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas más, y Astérix había intentado escapar por lo menos tres veces a la semana, pero Rena siempre se lo impedía. Aten creía que eran excelentes amigos y compañeros pero en realidad ambos eran rivales, intentando demostrar sus habilidades para saber cuál de los dos era el mejor.

* * *

Una noche Aten decidió salir a una orgía, por más raro que parezca, uno de sus viejos amigos insistió, así que dejó a sus dos escoltas con los esclavos del anfitrión y entró a disfrutar de la fiesta. Aten era un hombre sencillo, tanta excentricidad no le gustaba, ni tampoco los excesos. Así que engaño a sus amigos para que creyeran que bebía mucho vino manteniendo su copa semi-llena. En la fiesta estaba uno de los nuevos centuriones, enviado personalmente por Julio César.

‒ ¡Oh! Aten Opus, ¿ya conoces al nuevo Centurión? ‒ dijo el anfitrión de la fiesta.

‒ No, no he tenido el placer de conocerlo ‒

‒ ven te lo presento ‒ y con eso el hombre lo condujo hacía donde el centurión toqueteaba y jugueteaba con una de las bailarinas.

‒ ¡Oh! Cesal pinus, te presento a este hombre, muy honorable en toda la región, Aten Opus ‒

‒ he oído mucho sobre usted señor ‒ dijo Aten extendiéndole la mano

‒ Un placer, he oído que usted tiene uno de los más grandes palacios de toda la ciudad ‒

‒ no es tan grande como parece ‒ dijo Aten modestamente

‒ Y también he oído que tiene muchos esclavos ‒

‒ así es ‒

‒ Pero los trata como si fueran familia... algo extraño sabiendo que los esclavos son seres sin alma que no sienten de la misma forma que nosotros ‒

Aten lo miró con cautela ‒ de esa manera, los bastardos trabajan mejor y son más leales y eficientes ‒ mintió, odiaba a los tipos como este.

‒ en eso tiene razón... jejeje... ‒

‒ ¿por qué el César lo envió a esta región? ‒

Aten se dio cuenta que cometió uno de los peores errores de toda su vida, ya que todo el mundo a su alrededor se calló súbitamente y el ambiente empezó a tensionarse. El centurión Cesal pinus, sin embargo, lo recibió con gracia, libero a la bailarina de su agarre y se tomó una copa entera de vino, para después responder.

‒ en mi vida como centurión solo he cometido dos errores, que al César no le parecieron ‒

‒ ¿solo dos? Creo que el César lo ha subestimado, muchos Centuriones son mucho más ineptos e incompetentes ‒

‒ usted no sabe la gravedad de esos dos errores ‒

‒ ¿quisiera ilustrarme? ‒

‒ sí quiere saber, el primer error fue no traer a una mujer que destruyó una legión entera usando solo su cuerpo... una tal Rena la Bretona... ‒

En ese instante a Aten le pasó una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, él hablaba de su Rena, la que desde hace apenas unos años era su más fiel sirvienta y guardaespaldas

‒ sabe cómo escapo, me sedujo, y por muy tonto y joven me deje engatusar... pero el otro error fue peor porque me deshice de alguien que el César quería eliminar con sus propias manos, un tal Astérix el galo... ‒

Hay no, Astérix, otro de sus más grandes guerreros, ahora eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero Aten eso no le importaba debía sacarlos a los dos sea como sea. Antes de que Cesal pinus se diera cuenta de que ambos estaban en ese mismo lugar.

‒ A ese en cambio Neptuno se lo guardó para sí... ‒

‒ Este sí... una lástima para usted... fue un placer, debo irme... debo hacer obedecer a mis esclavos... ya sabe el dicho... en cuanto se va el gato los ratones hacen fiesta... ‒

‒ me cayó bien, permítame escoltarlo hasta su casa‒

‒ No... No gracias mis guardaespaldas están aquí esperándome... ‒

‒ oh... bueno para cualquier cosa ya sabe que puede contar conmigo‒

Aten disimulo lo suficientemente bien para ir a la habitación donde se encontraban Asterix y Rena, los cuales estaban discutiendo como siempre.

‒ chicos debemos salir de aquí ahora‒

‒ ¿pasó algo malo señor? ‒ dijeron ambos extrañados al mismo tiempo.

‒ no es nada solo que... no me siento tranquilo en este lugar, vámonos a casa ‒

‒... claro... ‒ volvieron a repetir ambos.

Aten los dirigió hacia la salida sin saber que alguien los estaba vigilando, y tomaría represalias por esa osadía.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Aten no había salido para nada de la casa y mucho menos de su habitación, todos los esclavos estaban extrañados. Astérix veía ante sus ojos una gran oportunidad para irse, pero a pesar de que Rena ya no le estaba vigilando todo el tiempo, algo le decía que lo correcto era quedarse, claro que tan seguro no estaba. Como si los dioses le impidieran salir de esa mansión, ya varias veces estaba al borde de la libertad, con la mano en la cerradura de la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero enseguida regresaba a su habitación, o montaba guardia junto con Rena fuera del estudio de Aten.

Hasta que una noche Aten llamó a todos sus esclavos a su despacho, sin excepción, les dio a cada uno una bolsa de dinero y una carta diciendo que eran hombres libres y que podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas, esto sorprendió a todos, en especial a cierto galo y a cierta bretona, pero lo tomaron bien y agradeciendo los favores empacaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar de inmediato.

‒ Señor... ‒ empezó Rena pero no pudo terminar la frase.

‒ Rena estoy muy agradecido por toda la lealtad que has derramado hacia mí pero es tiempo que vivas tu vida... ‒

‒ Pero... ‒

‒ ¿qué pasa romano? No sueles ser tan sentimental‒ dijo Astérix tomando el dinero y su carta de libertad

‒ tienen razón ambos merecen saberlo... estoy seguro que el nombre Cesal pinus le es familiar‒

Aten vio la reacción de asombró y de incredulidad de ambos.

‒ ya saben el resto, salgan de aquí antes de que... ‒

Pero Aten no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante una antorcha encendida entró por la ventana y empezó a quemar todo. Astérix tomó a Rena y al anciano y salió de la habitación, pero los legionarios empezaron a entrar por todos los lugares, entonces Aten movió una de sus grandes estatuas de su habitación y abrió un pasaje donde los hizo ingresar, pero él no entró, cerró la entrada en el preciso instante en el que Cesal pinus ingresaba a la habitación.

‒ ¿Dónde están? ‒ gritó el Centurión encolerizado.

‒ ¿Quiénes? ‒ preguntó Aten muy calmado

‒ Tú sabes quienes, Astérix y Rena ‒

‒ no he oído jamás esos nombres, cree que es necesario tanta violencia... ‒

‒ ¡cállate! me vas a decir dónde están en este momento... ‒

‒ no sé de qué habla... ‒

Sin previo aviso Aten había sido atravesado por la espada del centurión revisen toda la casa. Rena y Astérix vieron la escena, y al no tener más motivos para quedarse emprendieron la huida por el corredor oscuro, el cual era muy angosto, para pasar debían hacerlo de costado. Cuando llegaron a la parte iluminada se dieron cuenta de que estaban a las a fueras de la ciudad, la entrada del pasaje era una grieta cercana a una arboleda, lo suficientemente ancha para que una persona delgada o pequeña pudiera pasar, para Astérix no hubo problema había sido encerrado en pirámides, después de eso esto era sencillo.

* * *

Al salir ninguno dijo nada y solo recuperaron el aliento. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Astérix decidiera hablar.

‒ ¿cómo una chica como tú termino siendo la amenaza de Julio? ‒

‒ seduje a toda su guarnición... para evitar a que destruyeran mi aldea... los obligue a retirarse ‒

‒ Yo en cambio les propinaba unas buenas palizas... pero enviaban más... así que tú método es mejor... ‒ dijo entre risas

‒ ¿qué planeas hacer ahora? ‒

‒ regresar a Armónica, a mi pueblo... ¿seguramente harás lo mismo? ‒

Rena meneo la cabeza ‒ Cesal pinus la destruyó cuando me capturo‒

‒ oh, pu... puedes acompañarme si quieres, tengo un primo en Britania estoy seguro que estará bien si le pido que te ayude, además es más cerca llegar a Britania desde la Galia‒

‒ gra...gracias... me gustaría mucho... ‒

‒ entonces vamos. Tengo unos amigos cerca de Hispalis, de seguro que nos ayudan‒

‒ eso está a dos meses a pie... ‒

‒ pues entonces debemos marcharnos ya‒

Una nueva aventura empezaba. Y a pesar de que su fiel amigo no estaba a su lado, sabía que con ella valía la pena arriesgarse.


	6. Romance

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Como el título lo sugiere va a ver romance, me gusta ver que el guerrero piense un poco más en sus sentimientos que solo en la fuerza. No se ustedes. Ojalá sea de su agrado. Como siempre sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias son siempre bien recibidos.

Astérix no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ ¡Quédate quieto! ‒ gritaba Rena mientras apretaba la mezcla pastosa roja en la cabeza rubia de Astérix.

‒ eres muy ruda con esto... ‒

Hace dos días que estaban viajando hacía a la aldea de Pepe, cuando se dieron cuenta de que llamaban mucho la atención, y sus retratos estaban en cada posada de todas las aldeas de aquí hasta la Galia Belga. Así que Rena condujo a Astérix al bosque, consiguió unas cuantas bayas y empezó a teñir el cabello Rubio a uno rojizo.

‒ bien, ahora mete la cabeza al agua para que se vaya el exceso de tinte, mientras yo me tiño el cabello ‒

‒ creo que era mejor si solo cambiamos de ropa‒

‒ Eso también lo vamos a hacer‒

Astérix se secó el cabello mientras Rena ya estaba enjuagándose el de ella. Y en cuanto el regresó a ver, ella levantaba su hermosa melena peli teñida de castaña, la cual estaba húmeda, haciendo que el agua cayera por su espalda y cintura. Para Astérix era una imagen como de una Ninfa que salía del agua a hechizar a los hombres. Rena miró a Astérix y se rio.

‒ pareces una mora... jajaja... ‒

‒ cállate, es el reflejo del cabello... ‒

‒ bien, si ya dejaste de acomodarte a tú nuevo color de cabello, debemos ir a conseguir otro cambio de ropa ‒

‒ sé dónde puedo encontrar ropa para ti... si eso preguntas‒

‒ ¿en serio? ‒ dijo algo sonrojada.

‒ es por aquí... ‒

Astérix la llevo a una granja cercana, y en un poste vio colgado un hermoso vestido, como no había nadie cerca, fue sencillamente fácil tomar el vestido y extendérselo a la mujer. Caminaron más adelante hasta que ella pudo meterse entre los matorrales y cambiarse de ropa, mientras él vigilaba. Y en cuanto salió de los matorrales con su antigua ropa de guerrera en manos, estaba hermosa.

‒ ¿qué tal estoy? ‒

‒ wow... ‒ dijo Astérix

‒ ¿wow? ¿Eso es malo o es bueno? ‒

‒ Bueno, es... wow... buenísimo... ‒

‒ ahora, te tenemos que encontrar ropa... mmm... espérate aquí... ‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒

‒ que te quedes enseguida regreso... ‒

Ella salió corriendo del lugar, y no tardó mucho, demoró apenas unos minutos; y en sus brazos trayendo un bulto de ropa.

‒ póntelo... vamos... ‒

‒ *suspiro* de acuerdo, pero... no veas... ‒

‒ No lo haré... ‒ dijo sonriendo muy pícaramente.

En cuanto Astérix se cambió y dejó su vieja ropa a un lado. Y Rena regresó a ver. Ella adoptó un hermoso color rojo, en su rostro.

‒ ¡WOW! ‒

‒ ¿eso es bueno o malo? ‒ dijo Astérix de pronto ‒ ¿por qué me estás mirando así? ‒

‒ _bueno... sí fuera más alto..._ ‒ pensó.

Rena rápidamente sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se paró tomó ambos trozos de ropa que quedaban y los envolvió en un sacó donde guardaban sus armas y dinero.

‒ Listo, ahora podemos seguir. ‒

Astérix asintió y continuaron su camino.

Pasaron dos horas, y al fin llegaron a una pequeña aldea, a Rena le agradaba la idea de que al fin pudiera dormir en una cama así que preguntaron en una posada si tenían habitaciones disponibles, para su fortuna y desgracia a la vez solo había una. Astérix lo considero por unos instantes, y él no se hacía mucho problema en dormir en el piso; antes de que ellos pudieran responder el cantinero los sorprendió con un predicamento.

‒ esa habitación es únicamente para personas que estén casadas‒

‒ Pero que coincidencia, nosotros estamos casados‒ afirmó Rena.

‒ ¿QUÉ? ‒ gritó Astérix pero Rena le golpeó en el estómago para que se callará.

‒ ¿en serio? ¿Hace cuánto? ‒

‒ ¿Hace cuánto? Pues... hace tres meses... ‒

‒ohm... ¿todavía de Luna de miel? ‒

‒ ¡no se trata de eso! ‒ gritó Asterix, pero Rena lo volvió a golpear.

‒ Lo que mi marido quiere decir es que estamos buscando un lugar para asentarnos... por qué... los Romanos que habitan cerca a nuestra aldea son tan crueles que no quiero ni siquiera acordarme, imagínese criar una criatura en ese ambiente...‒

‒ ¿CRIATURA? ‒ gritaron Astérix y el posadero sorprendidos.

‒ Pero por qué no lo dijeron antes, sean bienvenidos, permítanme ayudarles, tengo un amigo que podría ayudarlos vive a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Munda y necesita personas que le ayuden con sus vides ¿creen poder hacerlo? ‒

‒ Por supuesto no hay nada que no podamos hacer‒

‒ bien, los llevaré por la mañana ‒

El posadero tomó medidas y atendió de manera especial a la joven pareja. Astérix no podía ocultar su vergüenza, recordaba el día en que todos opinaban cuando encontró aquel bebé en su puerta, resultando ser Cesarión hijo de César y la hermosa Cleopatra. Para cuando llegó la noche, y estaban solos en la habitación Astérix se tomó una sábana para echarse en el suelo Rena se lo evito.

‒ suéltala‒

‒ sé que estas molesto pero debemos fingir, al menos hasta estar en sitio seguro‒

‒ no creo que el posadero entré sin motivos a este lugar... ‒

‒ ¿tú estás completamente seguro de eso? ‒

Astérix se lo pensó, y su experiencia le decía que Rena tenía razón. Una noche no haría daño ¿verdad?

‒ Solo por esta ocasión‒

Rena sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que ambos cupieran en la cama, al instante de tocar la almohada ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Rena se acomodó cerca de él y en consecuencia él termino abrazándola.

Ya entrada la noche el posadero los espiaba por la rendija de la puerta, tenía una hoja con dos dibujos de una pareja buscada, en ella informaban que ambos eran guerreros, las personas que veía eran una simple pareja durmiendo eso confirmaba que no eran ellos las personas que los Romanos buscaban pero no duraría en entregarlos si descubría que eran ellos.

Al día siguiente, el posadero los embarcó en una carroza para llevarlos donde su amigo, Pedro, este había comprado un terreno y sembró vides en él, como aún no recibía ganancias de su producto no tenía para pagar sirvientes; recibir a Astérix y Rena a cambio de comida y un techo bajo sus cabezas para él era suficiente, solo necesitaba manos para cosechar sus uvas.

Astérix y Rena se establecieron en una pequeña cabaña para iniciar su fachada, ya que habían descubierto que los Romanos estaban levantando piedra por piedra para buscarlos, y no solo ellos sino casi todo el mundo, ya que estaba en juego una jugosa recompensa; esperar un tiempo estaría bien. El primer día ambos iban a dormir por separado pero algo lo impidió.

‒ ya que están casados no les molesta que mi ama de llaves tome la habitación mientras ustedes duermen en este lugar‒ dijo señalando un montón de paja cerca de la cocina ‒ la habitación de ella aún no está terminada así que les pido que tengan un poco de paciencia‒

‒ No habrá problema‒ dijeron ambos

‒ sí es un problema, esa mujer nos vigilará, eso significa que no podemos cometer errores... ‒ pensó Rena

‒ yo que pensaba que podría dormir solo al fin‒ pensó Astérix

Ambos aún no se daban cuenta el verdadero problema de la situación.

‒ Bueno, Rosacanina también es una excelente partera si tienes problemas con tu embarazo ella podrá resolverlo ‒

‒ no pensamos en eso‒

El tema del embarazo era complicado, era obvio que Astérix no cooperaria con la noble tarea así que ella se las ingeniaría para fingir un aborto; eso era más sencillo.

Durante la noche los dos acostados en la paja podían sentir la mirada de la ama de llaves fijos en ellos, no había más remedio que seguir fingiendo.

Ambos empezaron a trabajar, siempre vigilados por la ama de llaves, de vez en cuando Rena se quejaba de uno que otro dolor, y sonaba convincente, Astérix fingía estar preocupado y todo ese tipo de cosas para no levantar sospechas. Varias semanas bastaron para que el escenario del aborto fuera verídico, lo que hicieron fue sencillo: Astérix había casado un jabalí extrajo la mayor cantidad de sangre posible, Rena la cargaba en una bolsa atada a su cintura, en el campo fingió caerse haciendo que la bolsa se rompiera para manchar su túnica de sangre, un poco de llanto por ahí un poco de drama por allá y _voila_ ; todo el mundo se lo había creído.

Justamente esa noche, Pedro sacaba una botella de vino que había fabricado el año pasado, y ya estaba listo, se vendería bien, y se las ofreció. Exactamente no se sabe como pero la casa se volvió un caos porque la sencilla ceremonia se había convertido en un banquete exuberante, había un millar de personas bebiendo y comiendo, Astérix y Rena no eran la excepción. Ambos bebieron y terminaron ebrios, salieron tambaleantes del banquete.

Era la primera vez que Astérix se embriagaba de esa forma, por lo General en sus aventuras eran muy pocas las veces que habían tenido la oportunidad de beber vino, y él jamás se embriagaba, por otro lado su viejo amigo sí. En cambio Rena era una buena bebedora pero incluso en esta ocasión se dejó llevar y ahora apenas podía caminar. En consecuencia ambos cayeron en medio del viñedo.

‒ jajaja... ‒ reía Astérix

‒ ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasa? ‒

‒ No... Nunca jamás me había sentido así‒

‒ Que no sea hábito... un guerrero pierde habilidad si bebe demasiado‒

‒ tú bebes más que yo... ‒

‒ yo estoy acostumbrada‒

‒... sí claro... eres muy linda ¿sabías? ‒

‒ Tú muy guapo... ¿quieres mostrarme un poco de tu galantería? ‒

‒ Lo que ordenes preciosa... ‒

Coqueteo, seducción, llámenlo como quieran pero esa noche Astérix y Rena se olvidaron de sus convicciones, y se entregaron el uno al otro.

A muchos kilómetros a la distancia Panoramix veía claramente el cielo nocturno, a su lado Obélix devorando su tercer jabalí, el viejo druida pudo observar algo inesperado, algo que solamente él podía interpretar, lo había visto una vez poco antes de que Astérix y Obélix nacieran, y ahora lo hacía de nuevo, un nuevo guerrero surgiría de pronto y sería uno de los más grandes, de eso estaba seguro.


	7. Bienvenida

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Ni saben lo que les espera en este capítulo. Y como la primavera empezó me parece muy coincidencial con lo que Astérix y Rena vivirán en este avance.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Astérix el Galo no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, y para su desgracia los Romanos aún los estaban buscando y los demás empleados no evitaban ningún altercado para intentar descubrir quiénes eran en realidad; afortunadamente pudieron al fin tener su propia habitación. Así que cada tres días, Astérix robaba unas cuantas vides, para conservar su disfraz, y seguir tiñéndose el pelo.

Claro que ahora, había otra cosa que preocupaban a Astérix y eso era Rena; ella últimamente no se sentía bien, se había desmayado, ya eran varías veces que había vomitado y no comía nada, y también eran extraños los súbitos antojos que tenía. El ama de llaves, Rosacanina, la llevó un día con el druida del pueblo.

‒ Oh, poderoso Ruffus, esta es Ronda, y tiene un problema podrías ayudarla ‒

‒ Por su puesto... ‒ comentó el anciano druida ‒ ven jovencita... ‒

Rena y Astérix se habían cambiado los nombres por seguridad. Así que ahora Astérix era Astronomix, decidió que era más fácil tomar el nombre de su padre, y Rena ahora era Ronda, que sonaba parecido a su nombre original.

El druida revisó con detenimiento el cuerpo de la mujer. Y Rena empezó a subir la guardia.

‒ jovencita tú no eres de por aquí ‒

‒ No... Vengo del norte... yo y mi esposo venimos a buscar un nuevo hogar en este país‒

‒ Mmm... Su esposo no es del mismo lugar que tú ¿verdad? ‒

‒ lo conocí en el camino, nos enamoramos y casamos después ‒

‒ ¿no serán ustedes los fugitivos que buscan los Romanos? ‒

‒ no lo creo, tal vez solo sea una coincidencia ‒

‒ mmm... bueno... al parecer tienes el vientre un poco hinchado, ¿algún malestar? ‒

‒ Mareos y vomito... ‒

‒ ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tu sangre bajo? ‒

‒ hace como unos dos o tres meses más o menos‒

‒ Mmm... Tal vez debas ampliar la habitación... ‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒

Astérix estaba en el campo cosechando y colocando todo en una canasta, esperaba que dejaran de buscarlos ya para poder avanzar con su camino, llegar a la Galia sería relativamente sencillo, y sería un viaje corte de unos cuantos días. Cuando dejó de pensar vio a Rena venir hacia él, sin siquiera parar lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó lejos, a la parte más apartada del campo donde sabían que no podrían escucharlos.

‒ vas a ser papá ‒

‒ ¿QUÉ? ‒ gritó Astérix.

‒ acéptalo, lo hicimos, hayas o no estado preparado. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible‒

‒ ¿por qué lo dices? Nadie... ‒

‒ te equivocas, hoy me di cuenta que todo el mundo sospecha de nosotros y creo que el druida será quien nos traicionará, debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible‒

‒ mmm... estamos como a dos días de distancia de la aldea de Pepe, su padre podrá ayudarnos, nos iremos mañana por la noche, hoy prepararemos todo‒

‒ De acuerdo... cambiando de tema... ¿tu estas feliz? ‒

‒ No lo sé. Solo no lo sé, ahora estoy preocupado por otras cosas‒

Esa noche, Rena y Astérix prepararon dos sacos con sus cosas. Y a la mañana siguiente fingieron ir al campo como siempre, pero jamás regresaron a la casa. Para cuando el dueño, Pedro se dio cuenta ambos guerreros ya estaban a la mitad del camino. No descansaron ni un solo segundo.

* * *

Pasaron todo un día entero caminando sin descanso para que al día siguiente, al amanecer, llegaran a la puerta que rodeaba a la aldea de Pepe.

‒ Jefe, un guerrero Galo quiere verlo‒ anunció el guardia, dirigiéndose al jefe del pueblo.

‒ ¿quién será? ¿Dijo su nombre? ‒ respondió el jefe Sopalajo de Arrierez y Torrezno.

‒ ¿papá no será de la aldea de Astérix? ‒ comentó Pepe algo sorprendido ‒ tal vez quieren que los ayudemos a buscarlo‒

‒ es que justamente un tal Astérix está en la entrada‒ comentó el guardia.

‒ ¿qué? ‒

Tanto el Jefe como su hijo fueron corriendo hacia la entrada, ordenaron que abrieran las puertas y fue ahí cuando lo vieron. Astérix, su viejo amigo el formidable e inteligente guerrero que había protegido y regresado a Pepe sano y salvo.

‒ Pero que me parta un rayo... pero si es Astérix... Oh por los Dioses estás vivo ‒ comentó el Jefe y rápidamente salió a abrazarlo.

‒ No es posible... durante estos meses todo el mundo creyó que estabas muerto ‒ comentó Pepe.

‒ bueno digamos, que el enviado de Julio exageró un poco y no lo ha logrado ‒ comentó Astérix intentando respirar después del abrazo del Jefe ibero.

‒ Bueno pues, la dama que te acompaña no está tan bien que se diga ‒ decía la esposa del jefe y madre de Pepe.

‒ por Belenos, Rena... ¿estás bien? ‒ decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

‒ Un poco agotada pero bien ‒

‒ vengan, vamos a que coman algo... ‒

Astérix y Rena, devoraron la comida, y luego la Sra. De Arrierez y Torrezno llevó a Rena a descansar. Al parecer las mujeres pueden darse cuenta lo que no se dice, con tan solo una mirada. Astérix estaba preocupado, no sabía que pensar, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera, y contó su aventura al jefe y a Pepe.

‒ Mmmm... Es una historia asombrosa, viejo amigo, pero ¿cómo piensas regresar sin que los Romanos noten tu presencia? ‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ pues no lo sé... estaba pensando regresar por el mismo camino que usamos la última vez pero... no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea... ‒

‒ ¿qué tal si vas en barco? ‒ dijo Pepe de pronto, sorprendiendo a su padre

‒ Pero tendría que ir al norte para tomar un barco pesquero que nos alcance a la aldea... ‒

‒ No, Astérix no me entiendes... ‒ dijo Pepe algo frustrado ‒ te diriges en barco hacía Roma ‒

‒ ¿y para qué quiero ir a Roma? ‒

‒ ¿no te das cuenta? César cree que iras a la Galia por cualquier medio, pero jamás se fijará si vas hacía otra parte, si vas a Roma y... ‒

‒...voy por Helvecia llegaré a la Galia sano y salvo... Pepe eres un genio, eso se debe a que has crecido ‒

‒ Jejeje... ‒

‒ ¿Astérix puedo hablar contigo? ‒ dijo la Sra. De Arrierez y Torrezno cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación.

‒ claro ‒ dijo Astérix nervioso.

‒ En primer lugar tío, estoy feliz de que estés vivo‒ dijo suavemente la mujer, pero luego tomó un tono serio ‒ pero no creo prudente que te apresures y menos si tu esposa está tan delicada ‒

‒ ¿esposa? ‒ dijeron el Jefe y su hijo sorprendidos.

‒ no es mi esposa‒

‒ ¿de quién es el niño entonces? ‒ preguntó ella.

‒...mío... ‒

Pepe a este punto estaba con la cara completamente roja, y estaba deseando que Ideafix estuviera cerca para poder salir y evitar oír la conversación.

‒ en ese caso, es tú esposa... ‒

‒ Pero es que... ‒

‒ Lo hicieron ¿sí o no? ‒

‒...sí... ‒

‒ responsabilízate de una vez, ella no podrá viajar por los próximos 6 meses, se quedarán aquí y aprenderás a ser responsable‒

‒ Pero... ‒

‒ Sin peros, sé que tienen muchos problemas pero un niño siempre es bienvenido ‒

‒ ¿temes la reputación de guerrero se arruine Astérix? ‒ preguntó el Jefe.

‒ nunca he pensado en otra cosa que no sea ser un guerrero‒

‒ Una vida solitaria, amigo mío... ‒ dijo el jefe sonriendo a su hermosa esposa ‒... dale a tú corazón una oportunidad, ya es hora ¿no crees? ‒

‒ Lo intentaré ‒


	8. Ha nacido una estrella

Hola todos! Seguramente creen que todo lo del anterior fic, es el típico cliché, no me malinterpreten es solo que me la imagine así. Ahora espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo escribí con mucho cariño.

Astérix el Galo no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ ¡Rena, baja de ahí en este instante! ‒ gritó Astérix en cuanto vio a Rena subida a un árbol intentando bajar unas aceitunas.

‒ Oh vamos Astérix, aún puedo hacer estas cosas ‒

‒ _aún puedo hacer estas cosas_ , ¿por qué eres tan terca? ‒

‒ porque soy tu esposa, cariño... ‒

‒ Por Tutatis, a veces pienso que todo esto es culpa mía ‒

Faltaba apenas un mes para que la criatura naciera, y Astérix estaba cada vez más emocionado, se habían quedado en la aldea ibérica para retomar fuerzas, aunque aún las cosas entre ellos no salían bien cada vez eran un poco más cercanos y más unidos.

Solo una vez cada tiempo venía un cartero informando lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo, y justamente era ese día. Astérix había escrito un mármol para su aldea, esperaba que llegará. El jefe no le había asegurado nada pero aun así lo intentaría.

‒mmm... hasta la Galia...sí es posible ‒

‒ ¿de verdad? ‒

‒ por supuesto, solo debo entregarle el mensaje al cartero Transfronterix en el lado Galo, y él se encargará del resto ‒

‒ Gracias ‒

Astérix le dio el mármol al cartero y rogó a Tutatis que alguien de la aldea lo leyera y avisara el resto. Rena acompaño a Astérix en todo momento mientras el entregaba el mensaje y veía al hombre alejarse por donde vino.

‒ Qué crees que digan cuando lo lean ‒

‒ espero que simplemente me esperen y hagan un banquete a mi llegada ‒

‒ estoy segura que lo harán ‒

‒ vamos, tienes que descansar ‒

‒ sí cariño ‒

‒ no me digas así ‒

‒ ¿Por qué? Eres mi esposo ‒

* * *

Durante el camino, el cartero se encontró con varias patrullas romanas, las cuales lo ignoraron porque era normal verlo por los caminos; en cuanto él se iba acercando a la frontera, los romanos empezaron a prestar cada vez más atención. Dos semanas de camino, y le entrego el mármol al cartero Transfronterix.

‒ es raro recibir cartas de este lado, ya estaba pensando dejar de venir ‒ dijo Transfronterix

‒ Uno de tus compatriotas está de este lado, se lo veía excitado cuando me lo dio ‒

‒ Muy pocos saben de esta conexión, ahora dime ¿dónde debo entregarlo? ‒

‒ En la aldea de los irreductibles Galos, en Armónica ‒

‒ ¿es en serio? Y que galo envía esto... un segundo... no será un tal... Astérix ‒

‒ Sí algo así se llamaba ‒

‒ no es posible, se los entregaré de inmediato ‒

Y con eso el cartero galo salió corriendo hacia la aldea de los irreductibles. Tardó dos semanas para llegar a Lutecia, pero al entrar a la ciudad una patrulla romana lo detuvo. Y lo llevó a ver al nuevo General que estaba a cargo de toda la región. El General Cesal pinus.

‒ Por órdenes del César ahora toda la correspondencia debe pasar por las guarniciones romanas ‒

‒ Pero el correo es privado ‒ protestaron varios carteros.

‒ Eso a ustedes no les incumbe, tú dame tu bolsa ‒

‒ Pero señor... ‒

‒ ¡qué me la des! ‒

En ese momento, el General Cesal pinus leyó la pieza de mármol. Su rostro se empezó a transfigurar.

‒ quiero que todas estas personas se vayan en este instante ‒

Todo el mundo salió, y Cesal pinus pidió un legionario.

‒ quiero que le des este mensaje al César. Y también dile que si no me cree que lea esto ‒

Le dio un paquete y lo envío con destino a Roma. Y en ese instante entró uno de los centuriones.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre, General? ‒

‒ Astérix el galo va a caer... ahora sí va a caer...jajajajaja ‒

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de distancia en Hispania, la luna daba la bienvenida a la nueva criatura.

Rena había entrado en labor a eso del anochecer; Astérix entró en pánico y obviamente la Sra. De Arrierez y Torrezno se hizo cargo, llevando a Rena a una habitación de la casa de los huéspedes. El jefe Sopalajo de Arrierez y Torrezno supo calmar al futuro padre y ex guerrero, Pepe se estaba poniendo nervioso también. Hasta que se oyó un fuerte grito. No era un grito de dolor sino de vida.

Una de las mujeres salió corriendo de la habitación, dónde Rena estaba. Y se dirigió a Astérix.

‒ Es una niña, una hermosa niña. Heredó los lindos ojos de su madre y tu hermoso cabello rubio, si parece una princesa... ‒

‒ ¿una niña? ‒ dijo asombrado Astérix.

‒ Estas en problemas... ‒ dijo riendo Pepe

‒ tómalo de esta forma, viejo amigo... tal vez sea la mejor guerrera de toda la Galia‒

‒ No solo de la Galia sino de todo el mundo conocido, eso lo juro‒

Después de unas horas, Astérix pudo pasar a ver a Rena la cual dormía, la sra. De Arrierez y Torrezno hizo que se acercará y le entregó un bulto envuelto en sábanas. La pequeña cabecita rubia apenas se asomaba. Astérix sonreía, una sonrisa real en mucho tiempo.

‒ Tío, ¿han pensado en nombres? ‒

‒ No en realidad... ‒

‒ ¿qué tal Astrala? ‒ dijo Rena entre sueños

‒ es un lindo nombre, suena a Astérix‒ dijo la esposa del jefe sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

‒ ¿Astrala? Me gusta... ‒

* * *

En la aldea gala, Panoramix conversaba con Obélix de tiempos memorables; cuando Astérix estaba junto a ellos, riendo y pasándola bien golpeando a los romanos.

‒... y recuerdo que él siempre me decía que no lo llevara porque era muy pequeño, y si lo mirara ahora, Ideafix ha crecido mucho... ¿Panoramix? ‒

‒tranquilo, mi buen Obélix algo me dice que Astérix volverá, solo que tardará mucho, y tal vez traiga compañía‒

‒ ¿Qué quieres decir? ‒ preguntó Obélix sin entender.

‒ La esperanza nunca muere, Obélix. Mientras todavía haya alguien que lo espere él encontrará la forma de volver‒

‒ ¿y si no pudiera? ‒

‒ Bueno, tal vez alguien venga en su nombre... y quien sabe tal vez sea más que un conocido‒

* * *

Rena espero tan solo unas cuantas semanas para convencerlo de continuar, sin saber que Astérix estaba deseando salir al camino en cuanto la pequeña naciera. Claro que eso traía mucha alegría a todos pero Pepe se había acostumbrado tanto a la pequeña que ahora le costaba dejarla ir.

‒ mira pequeña Astra, cuando llegues a la aldea tienes que hacerte amiga de Ideafix, ¿oíste?‒ Obviamente la bebé no le dio una respuesta.

‒ estoy segura que ella e Ideafix serán amigos‒ dijo Rena sonriendo acomodando a la pequeña en su pecho‒ por cierto ¿quién es Ideafix? ‒

‒ es el cachorro de mi amigo Obélix, y un buen amigo de Pepe también‒

‒ tengan cuidado, y recuerden que si necesitan ayuda estamos listos para pelear‒

‒ oye Astérix, iré a la Galia en cuanto me vuelva mucho más fuerte y sea jefe del pueblo, así podré enseñarle a Astra un par de cosas‒

‒ serás bienvenido siempre Pepe‒

Astérix partió con sus dos mujeres predilectas, caminaron por varios días hasta llegar a uno de los puertos, ya los romanos no los buscaban, había pasado tanto tiempo que no era necesario ocultarse. Subieron al primer barco que se dirigía a Roma, por precaución decidieron continuar con el plan original.


	9. Captura

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno este capítulo es corto y triste. Lo lamento. Mi padre dijo que era muy cruel por escribir cosas así, le dije que era por el bien de la historia. Espero que me apoyen con eso.

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias.

Astérix no me pertenece, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Unos cuantos días después arribaron al puerto de Roma y en cuanto le dieron vuelta a la calle, fueron bloqueados por una guarnición romana, intentaron escapar pero estaban completamente rodeados y atrapados.

‒ vaya, pero si son mis dos fracasos‒ dijo Cesal pinus saliendo de la formación y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

‒ Oh, cuanto tiempo Cesalpini... ‒ dijo Rena

‒ Cállate‒

‒ Oh vamos, Cesal pinus, dejemos los rencores y déjanos pasar tenemos un poco de prisa‒ dijo Astérix sonriendo como solía hacerlo antes. Solo que ahora no tenía poción mágica para apoyarlo.

‒ veo que aún son los arrogantes de siempre‒ río ‒ pero lamentablemente debo decirles que de aquí no pasan‒

Los legionarios empezaron a atacarlos y ahí el General Romano descubrió algo que le pareció extraño. Rena estaba solo atacando con los pies, poco después logró quitarle un pilum a uno de los legionarios y lo estaba usando con una sola mano, la izquierda para ser preciso. Mientras Astérix se las arreglaba para que Rena no saliera lastimada. Le costó dos segundos a Cesal pinus adivinar que Rena protegía algo valioso. Sin que se dieran cuenta, se escabullo por el grupo de legionarios hasta dar por la retaguardia de esos dos, tomó su espada y se acercó.

Astérix estaba demasiado concentrado en la batalla para fijarse en los detalles hasta que por instinto regresó a ver, para cuando lo hizo vio con horror como la espada de Cesal pinus atravesaba a Rena por el estómago. Por el impacto Rena soltó el bulto, Astérix corrío a cogerlo, llegó en el momento justo, evitando que tocará el suelo, y sobre él caía el cuerpo inerte de hasta la que hace pocas horas había sido su esposa.

Se oyó un lloriqueo de un niño asustado. Cesal pinus vio que el bulto se movía, se lo quito a Astérix.

‒ devuélvela ‒ gritó el guerrero galo que estaba siendo retenido y encadenado por varios legionarios.

‒ es muy linda... se parece a ti... ‒ dijo mientras liberaba a la bebé del envoltorio de sabanas ‒ pero esa mirada... es de... ‒ sonrió malvadamente ‒ entiendo... veamos que hace el César con la nueva esclava que le voy a llevar‒

‒ no te atrevas... alto devuélvemela... ¡Astrala!‒ Astérix no pudo hacer nada vio cómo se llevaban a su hija hacia el palacio del César, mientras él era arrastrado hacia el calabozo.

* * *

El César estaba con su hijo Cesarión, cenando, cuando Cesal pinus entró con una ama de cría detrás de él.

‒ ¿cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi comida? ‒

‒ Lo lamento, Oh César, pero debo darte estas buenas noticias. ‒

‒ ¿y las malas? ‒

‒ Oh no, César, no hay ninguna mala... todas son excelentes‒

‒ dilas‒

‒ la primera Rena la Bretona está muerta‒

‒ ¿cómo? ‒

‒ estaba aquí en el muelle de Roma, y aquí viene lo interesante estaba junto con Astérix el galo, el cual ha sido capturado y llevado al calabozo, esperando su castigo‒

‒ Maravilloso, espléndido‒ dijo el César parándose de golpe.

‒ Padre, ¿ese guerrero galo no es el que me crió por un tiempo? ‒ dijo el pequeño heredero mientras se sentaba.

‒ Luego hablamos de eso, Cesarión‒ dijo el César acariciando los rubios cabellos de su niño ‒ ahora, qué más tenías que decirme‒

‒ Al parecer esos dos eran más que solo conocidos... Oh César, te presento a Astrala la hija de esos dos, tu nueva esclava‒

‒ ¿hija? ‒ El César se acercó a la ama de cría, y observó con detenimiento a la bebé que estaba en su regazo. La reconoció al instante, era tan parecida a su padre. ‒ mmm... pues no tengo puesto para esta pequeña puedes... ‒

‒ Espera Padre, yo la quisiera como mi esclava ‒ gritó el pequeño atrás de él

‒ Y para qué quisieras tú una... ‒

‒ Padre, soy tú hijo ¿no? Muy posiblemente alguien quiera hacerme daño, como mi medio hermano Brutus... así que la hija de los dos famosos guerreros sería una excelente servidumbre. ¿No lo piensas así? ‒

‒mmm... mejor aún mi adorado hijo... mejor aún... ‒

* * *

Astérix estaba que intentaba salir de su celda, ya había anochecido. Y estaba desesperado. De pronto la puerta se abrió, el César en persona estaba frente a él y detrás una ama de cría con su niña.

‒ has caído muy bajo, Astérix. Ya no eres el mismo por lo que veo, te has debilitado. ‒

Astérix sonrió ‒ no me importa Julio, solo dame a la niña, y... ‒

‒ ¿para qué? ‒ Le cortó el César ‒ vas a morir en el circo, tú pequeña jamás sabrá quien fue su padre o madre‒

‒ no seas tan cruel Julio. Recuerda que sin nuestra ayuda Cesarión no hubiera sobrevivido a tú otro hijo‒

‒ no sé qué le hicieron a mi hijo pero él desea que tu hija sea su esclava, debes agradecérselo porque si por mí fuera, hubiera sido vendida como a cualquier otra esclava‒

‒ Julio, te propongo algo, si me dejas con vida y no vendes a mi hija te juro que podrás desquitarte conmigo por todo lo que haga mi aldea ‒

‒ Así que te convertirás en el saco de harina en donde puedo sacar mi ira... mmm... que ganarías con eso... ‒

‒ Nada... eso es lo que te conviene solo promete que mantendrás a mi hija en tu palacio, le darás una educación, y me permitirás verla... ‒

‒ no soy tan cruel, Astérix, te perdonaré la vida... pero cuando tus adorados amigos hagan fallar mis planes vendré donde ti y te caeré a latigazos, ahora que tu hija te vea... eso está por verse‒

‒ ¡Por favor Julio! ¿¡Qué más deseas que te implore de rodillas!? ‒

‒ eso sería lindo de ver‒

Astérix dudo pero se inclinó y suplicó, el César se vio complacido.

‒ será criada como romana, aprenderá todo lo que una mujer corresponde, te vendrá a ver cada luna llena. Ahora ruégale a Júpiter que mi hijo la trate bien‒

Diciendo eso se fue. Y el ama de cría detrás de él. Astérix se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez un niño de cabellos dorados y fina túnica entraba a verlo, y detrás otra esclava con la bebé en sus brazos.

‒ Ave, ¿usted es el Sr. Astérix? ‒

‒ Sí ¿tú eres Cesarión? ‒

‒ Sí, mi madre, Cleopatra, me ha hablado mucho de usted, y de como usted me crío por un tiempo... ‒

‒ Bueno, criar, criar... no te críe pero... ‒

‒ madre dice lo contrario, que desde ese día soy un poco diferente, es por eso que le vengo a pagar el favor, yo cuidaré de mi hermana, y usted solo resista. De eso no se preocupe, será la mejor guerrera se lo juro‒

‒ puedo... ‒

El pequeño le dio la orden a la esclava de permitirle dársela por unos segundos a su padre, a pesar de que solo era por poco tiempo, Astérix pudo consolarse y darle todo el cariño que podía, pero después de unos minutos se la quitaron. Y se fueron.

‒ Tutatis, cuídala, yo ya no importo solo cuídala. ‒

* * *

Panoramix el druida sentía algo de tristeza en su interior, sus adivinaciones no eran prometedoras. La aldea no estaba en peligro mortal pero algo estaba pasando solo que no podía decir exactamente que podría ser.

Una noche mientras era uno de los tantos banquetes de victoria, Panoramix divisó la estrella que vio nacer hace ya varios meses, de alguna forma las estrellas que la rodeaban se habían oscurecido, solo una titilaba a la mitad de su luz, pero la pequeña estrella seguía radiante. Pareciera que con más fuerza.

‒ ¿pasa algo Panoramix, druida nuestro?‒ preguntó Ordenalfabetix

‒ Seguramente está asqueado de tu asqueroso pescado podrido‒ contesto Esautomatix.

‒ no, es solo que algo grande va a pasar. Pero no ahora creo que pasarán unos años antes de podamos verlo ‒

‒ Oh Druida y esa cosa... será beneficiosa para nosotros‒ pregunto el Jefe Abraracurcix

‒ Sí, de lo más beneficiosa‒

El banquete continúo su curso, nadie hablaba ya de que Astérix volviera, solo Obélix y el Druida lo seguían esperando. De vez en cuando Obélix solía esperar al mercader fenicio para preguntarle si lo había visto, la respuesta siempre era no. No perdían las esperanzas aún.


	10. Vida de una esclava

¡Hola todos! ¿cómo están? Lamento la tardanza (problemas en la compu), olvidando ese incidente es mejor traerles este nuevo capítulo. Donde tendremos una invitada especial. No les dire quien es pero tiene un no se qué que la hace única. Espero sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias.

Cómo siempre les tengo que decir que Astérix el galo no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒...y entonces el perrito nos empezó a seguir y continúo con nosotros el viaje...‒

‒ ¿consiguieron todo lo que buscaban, padre? ‒ decía una pequeñita rubia de cinco años quien estaba sentada a lado de su padre escuchando admirada su historia.

‒ así es, lo logramos, invitamos al romano a ese banquete‒

‒ Qué bien, y hablando de eso... las otras esclavas dicen que ya soy lo suficientemente grande para ayudarles en la cocina, pero Cesarión dice que también soy lo suficientemente grande para empezar a entrenar como guerrera‒

‒ debes desempeñar esas dos funciones bien, eres una niña, pero también eres muy fuerte ‒

‒ No tanto como tú, padre‒

‒ se acabó el tiempo. Astra sal ya‒ dijo el guardía en la puerta.

‒ ow... padre nos vemos en la siguiente luna‒

‒ Que tutatis te proteja ‒

La pequeña salía de la celda, mientras su padre se quedaba dentro rodeado de oscuridad.

Desde muy pequeña, desde que empezó a reptar por los pasillos del gran palacio de Julio César sabía que cada Luna llena podía ver a su padre. No sabía porque lo mantenían encerrado o cuál fue su crimen pero hacía todo lo posible para que él se sintiera orgulloso. Astrala a su primer año ya caminaba, corría y hablaba; los esclavos no tienen descanso así que al final de su primer año ya sabía vestirse sola, a los dos años ya leía y escribía en latín. A los tres ya era capaz de realizar operaciones matemáticas. A los cuatro ya podía ser compras sola en el mercado, claro que siempre un legionario la acompañaba para traer las bolsas. Ahora tenía cinco y le empezaban nuevos retos.

Al día siguiente, comenzó muy temprano en la mañana, fue su primera experiencia en la cocina, y bueno como toda primera vez no salió tan bien como pensaba.

En la noche, Cesarión la llevó al lugar de entrenamiento de los legionarios. Ahí dos centuriones veteranos la recibieron.

‒ Hotelterminius, ella es Astrala debes entrenarla y convertirla en un legionario sobresaliente del ejercito romano‒

‒ Pero es una niña‒

‒ Sí, y es la hija de Astérix el Galo‒

‒ ¡¿QUÉ?! ‒

‒ estoy consciente que él alguna vez se introdujo en la legión‒

‒ Y nos ridiculizó‒

‒ tómalo de esta forma puedes vengarte de todas las que te hizo‒

‒ Sí... ‒

La niña fue sometida a un duro entrenamiento. Pero ella no se rendía, en eso se parecía su padre, y eso Hotelterminius debía reconocerlo.

La pequeña con el tiempo empezó a destacar tanto en la cocina como en la legión.

* * *

‒ fue cuando tú tío Obélix se tragó toda la poción mágica y se convirtió en piedra‒

‒ ¿qué hizo el druida? ‒ preguntó una muchachita de 10 años, con el cabello más largo, más rubia, y con el mismo color de ojos de su madre.

‒ el druida buscó muchos métodos. Pero no los necesitó por qué Obélix despertó como un niño‒

‒ ¿y continuaba siendo fuerte? ‒

‒ Pues...‒

‒ Astrala, se acabó el tiempo... ‒ dijo el legionario que vigilaba al galo.

‒ ¿eh? Pero si no ha terminado la historia, clavis usuarius‒

‒ no debiste haberle traído comida a tú padre‒

‒ él tenía que comer... ‒

‒ Astra, obedece‒

‒ está bien‒

La niña salió, con el legionario que ya era su amigo se dirigió a la entrada misma del calabozo.

‒ Astrala... estoy segura de que tú padre te la contará en la próxima luna‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ si César no lo golpeara tanto, mi padre estaría más fuerte ‒

‒ es eso, o tú vida pequeña ‒

‒ yo ya puedo defenderme sola... ‒

‒ aún eres muy chica para pensar en defenderte‒

‒ yo ya supere a todos los legionarios‒

‒ Pero aún eres torpe en la cocina‒

‒ solo no sé preparar ciertas cosas‒

‒ nos vemos... ‒

Astra se separó del legionario y fue corriendo hacia su habitación compartida con otras sirvientas, dentro, vio que todas dormían, no las molestó solo tomo una lámpara de aceite, y con aguja e hilo en mano empezó a zurcir, desde hace unos meses atrás que rompía toda su ropa al entrenar, si el César o Cesarión la llegaran a ver mal vestida la castigarían, no la dejarían ver de nuevo a su padre, es por ese motivo que remendaba su ropa todas las noches.

* * *

Pasaron muchas estaciones y cada vez ella se ponía más fuerte, más linda, más inteligente y más hábil. Mas no su padre que cada vez estaba más débil, pareciera que los dioses pensaran en quitarle su vida pronto. Por eso Astra se esforzaba tanto en la cocina que cuando veía a su padre le llevaba un gran banquete.

‒ Fue entonces que esa nutria se llevó la poción a las profundidades... ‒

‒ ¿y esa nutria era linda? ‒ preguntaba una jovencita de 13 años, con el cabello dorado, hasta la cintura y los hermosos ojos de su madre.

‒ mmm... era... ‒

‒ Astrala, te necesitan de urgencia en la cocina‒

‒ ¿eh? ¿Por qué? ‒

‒ Un banquete de último minuto‒

‒ vete ya‒ dijo Astérix acariciando el rostro de su niña.

‒ sí, padre, vendré en la siguiente luna‒

La muchacha salió y el legionario sonriéndole se despidió de ella. Ella corrió hacía la cocina, y ayudo toda la noche en la preparación de todos esos platillos exóticos que jamás había oído, visto o probado. Ella ya era considerada una experta cocinera, solo en una cocina no era bienvenida, en la de la legión, decían que sus guisos eran tan fuertes que ni los mismos centuriones los podían aguantar. Lamentablemente solo pudo dormir el corto espacio de una hora, y volvió a la cocina.

Ese día nuevos reclutas se encontraban en el patio de la legión. Uno de ellos, llamado Remus, estaba causando demasiados problemas a sus instructores. El muchacho era hijo de uno de los senadores de Roma pero era tan presumido que, a pesar de que era un excelente combatiente, era un completo imbécil en la pelea.

‒ Suficiente, no permitiré más tu comportamiento‒

‒ dígame que me devolverá a mi casa... ‒

‒ ¡ja! ya quisieras. Te aplicaré el peor castigo vas a pelear con un guerrero galo a muerte‒

‒ ¿solo eso? ‒ dijo el muchacho burlonamente. ‒ ¿y que me dará cuando lo mate? ‒

‒ veamos primero si logras rozarle un brazo‒ dijo el centurión extasiado ‒ ¡Traigan al galo! ‒

Dos legionarios salieron corriendo, tardaron mucho tiempo en regresar, y cuando lo hicieron llevaban, cargando por los brazos, a una muchacha con el cuchillo y la zanahoria aún en sus manos. El legionario no sabía que pasaba exactamente, pero a la muchacha le quitaron el cuchillo, la zanahoria, y le pusieron un pilum en su lugar.

‒ disculpe, centurión, ¿dónde está el galo que debo matar? ‒

‒ Esta aquí... ‒ dijo señalando a Astra la cual se acomodaba su túnica, se la amarraba al alto de sus rodillas para darle mayor movilidad.

‒ jejeje... disculpe pero es una esclava, y es una mujer‒

‒ Y es un guerrero galo... Astrala enséñale disciplina a este inmaduro‒

‒ Sí, señor. ‒

Se colocó en posición de batalla con el pilum, y se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que su oponente, sorprendido tomo su espada reglamentaria y se colocó en posición. Remus atacó primero, levantó su espada en el aire pretendiendo acabarla con una sola estocada, lamentablemente Astra lo bloqueó con el mango del pilum, y lo desarmó en segundos. Luego ella empezó atacar, el muchacho apenas esquivaba, pero la mujer era rápida, tan rápida que sin darse cuenta varios hilos de sangre salían de sus brazos. La batalla continúo hasta que una esclava imperial, la más vieja de todas, entró en el lugar.

‒ ¡ASTRALA! Deja esas estupideces ‒

Astra paró justo en el momento en que debía acabar con ese sujeto; Remus vio a la misma Minerva, Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra frente a él, y cuando ella paró vio a la mismísima Venus. Pero alguien no estaba contento con la interrupción.

‒ Visacaducadis, ¿por qué es la interrupción? ‒

‒ son órdenes del Amo Cesarión, la está esperando en sus recamaras. ‒

‒ Pero él sabe que cuando ella está aquí es un legionario y debe obedecer a los centuriones‒

‒ olvidas, que él es quien te da órdenes ¿no? ‒ dijo la anciana molesta ‒ quieres que le diga que ella permaneció aquí por órdenes tuyas‒

El centurión sintió miedo ‒ Astrala, vete ya‒

‒ Sí, señor‒

Astra corrió de vuelta hacia el palacio. Subió a los aposentos de su señor, aunque él jamás la trataba como una esclava cualquiera, la respetaba. Al menos hasta ahora. Ella tenía miedo de que algún día, alguno de los legionarios, o de los mismos esclavos se atreviera a agredirla y robarle su virtud. Tocó lentamente, respiró profundo y se anunció.

‒ amo, Cesarión, soy Astrala ¿deseaba verme? ‒

‒ Sí, pasa‒

Astrala, entró y Cesarión estaba dentro; él ya era un hombre. Uno muy musculoso y apuesto. En ese momento solo tenía puesto una túnica muy transparente, ella bajo la vista como correspondía.

‒ Te iba a informar algo‒

‒ ¿qué cosa, mi señor? ‒

‒ ya eres toda una mujer, tu sangre bajó hace unos meses... ‒

Ella había hecho todo lo posible para ocultarlo pero al parecer las otras esclavas no eran del todo discretas. ‒ Pues... ‒

‒ eso está bien, te conseguiré un esposo o un nuevo amo y podrás salir del palacio‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒ dijo alzando la vista, una acción atrevida‒ pero, señor... yo quisiera permanecer aquí‒

‒ oh no, no, ya tienes edad para procrear, es mejor que le des a tu padre unos nietos antes de que el César lo mate‒

‒ ¿lo mate? ‒

‒ se ha tornado muy costoso mantener a tu padre, en especial porque la aldea será destruida dentro de tres lunas con nuevas armas de guerra‒

‒ pe-pero señor... ‒ Astra pensó cada palabra que iba a decir ‒ usted vivió ahí, lo protegieron de un posible asesinato, ellos le dieron un hogar, mi padre lo... ‒

‒ ¿acaso osas contradecirme Astrala? ‒ dijo furioso, algo extraño en él. ‒ Veo que no has entendido, le estoy agradecido, y ya cumplí mi parte, te crie, ya no tengo nada que hacer contigo‒

‒ señor, soy parte del ejercito Romano yo... ‒

‒ ¡ja! No, no ahí te equivocas solo te entrené para complacer a tu padre, pero en realidad estas promocionando el arte de la guerra, con tus hermosos pechos y tus curvas... hay más legionarios en el ejército‒

‒ Usted... me engañó‒

‒ aprendes rápido, pero no tan rápido, vuelve a tus labores, hasta que decida tu destino‒

Astra se retiró. Era la primera vez desde que era un bebé que derramaba lágrimas. Lo malo era que no había nadie para hacer que pararan, tampoco había alguien con quien hablar.

‒ Astrala ¿qué demonios te pasa? ‒ preguntó una esclava con una bandeja.

‒ Este yo... * _sniff_ *... yo... ‒

‒ * _argh_ * muchacha boba, sabes límpiate esa cara y atiende la habitación del César, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas más importantes‒

Astra sabía que eran esas cosas más importantes, reunirse con uno de los guardias e intercambiar fluidos. Ella era una muchacha pero no tan inocente, había visto cosas inusuales en las barracas de los esclavos. Tomó la charola que esa otra esclava tenía y entro a la habitación del César, serena, a pesar de que lágrimas caían. Nadie le prestaría atención a esas pequeñeces.

‒ Hey, tu, esclava, ven acércate‒

Astra dejó lo que traía en una mesa cercana, y se acercó hacia la mujer que estaba en frente, era bella, con un hermoso cabello oscuro, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su nariz, era bonita e inusual.

‒ ¿por qué lloras niña? ‒ preguntó.

‒ No... es nada... señora... ‒

‒ pareciera que el cielo te cayera encima‒

Astra sonrió por el comentario ‒ señora, solo soy una esclava que llora por su destino‒ dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos e intentaba sonreír.

‒ Pero eres una mujer, y tienes derecho a pelear por lo que quieres... ‒ de pronto la mujer la empezó a mirar de pies a cabeza. ‒ te pareces... mucho a alguien que conozco... ‒

‒ Pues, es la primera vez que la veo señora, y disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿Quién es usted? ‒

‒ ¿no conoces a la Reina de las Reinas? ‒

‒ ¿La Reina de las Reinas? ‒ dijo Astra asombrada ‒ ¿es usted su majestad, la Reina Cleopatra? ‒

‒ Así es‒ dijo Cleopatra dándole el cepillo para que ella cepillara su cabello, Astra tomo el objeto y muy delicadamente empezó a cepillarlo ‒ ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña? ‒

‒ Mi nombre es Astrala, majestad‒

‒ ¿Astrala?... te parecerá extraño pero tu nombre me recuerda al nombre de la persona de la que hable hace unos segundos, la que tú te pareces a él‒

‒ ¿quién es esa persona? ‒

‒ es un guerrero que me hizo un favor‒

‒ ¿un favor? Un Romano le hizo un... ‒

‒ Oh no, no. No un Romano, él era Galo‒

Astra se congelo en el tiempo, la historia de su padre de las pirámides.

‒ ¿era rubio? ‒

‒sí‒

‒ tenía un amigo rellenito, con trenzas rojas y muy fuerte‒

‒sí‒ dijo la reina empezando a intrigarse

‒ Y viajó con un druida... ‒

‒ sí, ¿conoces la historia? Pensé que César no mencionó esto a nadie‒

‒ es porque el que me contó la historia fue mi padre‒

‒ oh... ¿y cómo lo supo tu padre? ‒

‒ fue a Egipto a ayudar a una reina... ‒

Cleopatra, se giró a verla cara a cara, incluso cuando ella bajó su rostro como debía hacerlo, ella hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Solo verla. Y de pronto la obligó a poner una mirada de súbita inteligencia. Astra era un espejo, y el reflejo era de Astérix.

‒ No puede ser. Por Osiris, ¿Quién eres pequeña? ‒

‒ soy la hija de Astérix‒

La Reina, le dio un abrazo. Astra se sorprendió, ella, una esclava, era abrazada por la Reina de las Reinas.

‒ Por Ra. Y pensar que mande luto a toda mi nación cuando oí que él había muerto, pero sí tú estás aquí quiere decir que él está vivo. ¿Dónde está? ‒

‒ En el calabozo, mi señora‒

‒ Pues llévame con él‒

‒ Lo lamento pero no me permitirán verlo hasta la próxima luna‒

‒ Pero ahora yo estoy contigo, y yo te ordeno que me lleves con él‒

‒ Sí, majestad‒


	11. Libertad

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Perdón por el retraso, he estado con la cabeza por otros lados, pero jamás me olvido de publicar esta historia. Bueno aquí viene su majestad a meter la nariz, una muy bonita por cierto, donde no la llamaban, sin embargo eso para nuestro heroe y su retoño será una gran ayuda. Con el review hecho, solo les pido que porfavor me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.

Astérix el Galo no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Astra condujo a la reina de las reinas por escaleras y pasillos oscuros, la luz del día hacia metros que se había esfumado, el frío y la humedad se hicieron presentes, y a medida que bajaban más fuerte era la sensación. Llegaron al final de la escalera y pasaron puertas que estaban vacías, otras sin embargo tenían prisioneros que ya estaban dementes.

Astra paró frente una en especial, una que estaba en el peor lugar del pasillo, a su real majestad, le dio un poco de asco todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera los prisioneros de su Reino eran tratados como animales. Los guardias que estaban fuera de la puerta eran de los más fuertes, musculosos y rudos de toda la legión. Sin embargo tanto tiempo sin recibir la luz del sol, los habían hecho escuálidos, débiles, e incluso enfermizos.

‒ Astrala, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ‒ Pregunto el legionario Clavis usuarius.

‒ Sabes que no puedes verlo hasta la próxima Luna‒ dijo el otro legionario, Antivirus.

‒ Su majestad, Cleopatra, Reina de las Reinas quiere ver a mi padre‒

‒ ¿la Reina Cleopatra? ‒ Dijeron ambos muy sorprendidos, regresaron a ver y en efecto la gran Emperatriz estaba con su perfecta nariz en frente a ellos en el calabozo.

‒ ¿van a dejarla esperar más tiempo? ‒ Dijo Astra con un tono de voz que había aprendido para dar órdenes a otras esclavas, pero que muy raramente usaba.

‒ N-No por supuesto que no, pase, pero no se demore mucho, mi señora‒

‒ Demoraré lo que a mí se me plazca‒ dijo la Reina con un tono de furia en su voz.

La puerta se abrió, y Astérix fue cegado por la luz, no sabía cómo sus ojos aún podían ver, tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que ya parecía un topo. Sus piernas hace tiempo que no servían, ya no podía sostenerse sobre ellas. Sus brazos eran su única herramienta, pero incluso estos se estaban volviendo inútiles. La oscuridad lo envolvía, cómo no se había vuelto demente era una buena pregunta, tal vez era porque tenía una hija que venía todos los meses sin falta a hacerle preguntas, rogarle para que contara sus heroicas hazañas y como era la vida en su adorada aldea. Pero llegará un punto en que sus recuerdos se irán contra él y lo volverán un demente. Ahora que la puerta se abrió que es lo que querrá César hacer con él.

‒ ¡Padre! ‒

Esa voz, él no podía equivocarse, era de Astrala su pequeña princesa.

‒ ¿Astrala? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí? ‒

‒ oh padre ‒ decía la pequeña mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo mientras lloraba en su pecho, pero Astérix necesitaba respuestas así que delicadamente la separó, su hija entendió que no era el momento para llorar y secándose las lágrimas presentó a su acompañante ‒ Padre, su majestad La Reina de las Reinas ha venido a verte‒

‒ ¿La reina Cleopatra está aquí? ‒

‒ Por Ra, por supuesto que estoy aquí‒ dijo la Reina agachándose lo suficiente para ver al Guerrero Galo, que hacía mucho tiempo le había ayudado, pareciera que ya nada quedaba de ese guerrero.

‒ Majestad, es un honor volver a verla. Lamento la presentación del lugar, no tuve tiempo de limpiar‒

La Reina esbozó una sonrisa, estaba equivocada, el Galo seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de su precaria situación.

‒ Oh Astérix, la noticia de tu muerte llegó hasta los confines del mundo, que cuando la escuche, yo mandé a guardar luto por no sé cuantos meses, y no le dirigí a Julio la palabra durante tanto tiempo, y ahora que me atrevo a perdonarlo me encuentro contigo aquí en esta situación‒

‒ He salido de peores situaciones, majestad, no se preocupe, llegará el día en que le cobre a Julio todo esto‒

‒ no has cambiado, y mira esta preciosura de niña que clama con orgullo ser tuya. Creo que eso fue lo que más me sorprendió‒

‒ Ahora entiende mi predicamento cuando encontré a su hijo en la entrada de mi casa‒

‒ Y aun así, Julio te tiene aquí como si fueras un ratón destinado a ser comida para la cobra‒

‒ Es un sacrificio por el bien de mi aldea‒

‒ Pero ellos no saben lo que estás haciendo, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré personalmente de eso‒

‒ ¿qué quiere decir? ‒ Dijo Astérix y Astra se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

‒ Julio va a escuchar unas cuantas palabras mías. ‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒ Dijo Astra cuando vio a su majestad salir del calabozo

‒ Síguela, Astrala, y evita que haga algo que te ponga en peligro‒

‒ ¿cómo una esclava puede evitar que una reina haga algo? ‒

‒ No eres una esclava, recuerda, eres una Gala, y no cualquiera, mi hija, puedes hacerlo‒

‒ Sí papá, la detendré ‒

Astra salió corriendo del calabozo y se propuso a alcanzar a la reina que estaba bastante adelantada. Astérix sabía en el fondo de su corazón que tal vez sea la última vez que viera a su adorada niña,

La Reina Cleopatra llegó al final de la escalera, salió hacia el cálido y luminoso corredor de palacio. Sintió que la pequeña esclava la seguía pero tenía un plan perfecto para ella. La niña la alcanzó sin dificultades.

‒ Majestad, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero no diga nada, podría poner en peligro la vida de mi padre‒

‒ No te preocupes, pequeña eso es precisamente lo que no voy hacer‒

‒ Entonces ¿qué planea? ‒

‒ Tú padre me ayudo dos veces, simplemente le voy a devolver los dos favores, claro que con el último me vas a tener que ayudar tú‒

‒ ¿ah sí? ‒

‒ Sí, no haré ni diré nada, pero quiero que vayas a los establos a la media noche‒

‒ Claro, como usted ordene‒

‒ solo no le digas a nadie‒ Dijo Cleopatra mientras volvía entrar en su habitación.

Astra volvió a las barracas de los esclavos, ya era muy tarde, y hace horas que debió haber ayudado en la cocina hacer la cena. E incluso ayudado a servirla. Se metería en problemas. Pero los enfrentaría en cuanto llegara.

* * *

Cleopatra vio a Julio Cesar, sentado tomando una copa de vino en su pequeño trono y en seguida ella se acercó como siempre lo hacía.

‒ Mi adorada Cleopatra, has disfrutado tu estadía‒

‒ Pues, César, me preguntaba que tantos prisioneros tienes que sean importantes‒

‒ Ninguno, todos se pudren en el calabozo, se vuelven locos‒

‒ ¿Seguro? Porque tal vez haya uno que me interesa saber por qué esta ahí ‒

‒ ¿Ah sí? Y qué prisionero te interesa‒

‒ Uno que se llama: Astérix ‒

El César escupió el vino que estaba tomando ‒ ¿dé que estás hablando? ‒ Preguntó el César algo desentendido ‒ Me hubiera gustado acabar con él personalmente pero al parecer murió en una batalla que a él solían gustarle‒

‒ No finjas, sé que tienes al guerrero en la más profunda de tus mazmorras, y su adorada niña es una de las esclavas de esta casa‒

El César ya no pudo fingir más, no cuando Cleopatra metió su nariz en el asunto, una muy bonita nariz por cierto ‒ ¿cómo lo supiste? ‒

‒ Ver a la niña fue suficiente, no creí que cayeras tan bajo, ni siquiera le das dignidad al guerrero ‒

‒ No es que él se la haya dado a mis legiones ‒

‒ ¿por qué esta ahí? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que de ser por ti ya lo hubieras matado‒

‒ Hay algo que se llama amor de padre, es esa niña o él. ‒

‒ ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz? El salvó a Cesarón de las garras de tu hijo, Brutus, y tienes a su hija como una rehén‒

‒ Cabe recalcar, mi adorada reina, que fue el mismo Cesarón quien la pidió para él, yo no la retengo. Nuestro niño es el dueño de la pequeña, si tienes alguna queja habla con él‒

‒ Lo haré. Pero antes exijo que liberes al Galo y a su hija‒

‒ Lo haré, mi adorada. Serán liberados pronto. ‒

Cleopatra dejo de creerle, sabía que algo tramaba y no algo bueno, para Astérix la vida ya estaba contada, como los pocos granos que caen del reloj de arena. Sin embargo, su legado, podría vivir. Y eso es lo que ella pretendía.

* * *

Astra, fue a donde la reina Cleopatra le había indicado a la hora indicada. Se encontró con una de sus cortesanas.

‒ ¿Eres Astrala? ‒

‒ sí‒

‒ ¿Es imposible hacer un palacio en tres meses? ‒

‒ No, siempre y cuando se pida la ayuda de un galo‒ dijo Astra preguntándose porque le hicieron esa pregunta, esperaba haberla respondido adecuadamente. Esa fue la última frase que su padre decía que le había dicho a la reina cuando terminaron de hacer su palacio.

‒ La reina Cleopatra, me pidió que te diera esto... ‒

La mujer le extendió un saco lleno de vestidos. Astra también sintió uno que otro objeto puntiagudo en el bolso. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la mujer la condujo hacia una parte del gran patio, y la subió a uno de los carros de los legionarios.

‒ La reina ha conseguido tú Libertad, debes irte inmediatamente‒

‒ Pero mi padre... ‒

‒ Anda, obedece, antes de que se den cuenta‒

Astra entendió que la Reina le estaba ayudando a escapar, no es que le haya conseguido la libertad así como así. Con el corazón en la mano, Astra apretó las riendas y hecho a andar a los caballos. Salió disparada, hacia el único lugar en el que podrían ayudarla: La Galia. Pero sabía que volvería, volvería con un ejército de Galos indestructibles, y liberaría a su padre, eso se lo juraba a Tutatis desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente Astérix sonreía mientras Cesarón le azotaba. Culpándolo del escape de su hija. Sin embargo a Astérix le dio gracia, tal vez sea el momento de que su hija sea la que ocupe su lugar en la aldea.


	12. Galia

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo la maravillosa travesía de nuestra pequeña guerrera gala por la Galia, por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. Lamento no traerles este capítulo antes, surgieron pequeñas complicaciones.

Astérix no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Astra dejó el carruaje a las afueras de Roma y continúo solo con los caballos. Pasaron dos días enteros antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la frontera, ahí se despojó de su túnica y usó ropa típica que compró a cambio de la túnica bien cuidada, el mercader se quedó muy complacido por ella. Se sentía extraña, usando algo que su padre describió hace mucho tiempo, pero que jamás pensó en usar. Si viajara a Britania tal vez sintiera lo mismo, su padre decía que su madre era una mujer muy bonita con cualquier túnica que usara.

Decidió recorrer los mismos pueblos que su padre al dar su famosa "vuelta a la Galia". Y no le quedaba de otra pues la primera ciudad a la que llegó después de cruzar la frontera fue Nicae, ella no se lo pudo imaginar de otra forma, tan bella. Su padre no exageraba al describir el lugar, y más aún cuando vio en el escaparate de una tienda un ánfora llena de ensalada Nicosia. Astérix no había contado nada ficticio, todo era real. A Astra se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las cuales reprimió fuertemente. No era el momento para llorar. Ahora debía hacer lo único que tenía que hacer en esa situación comer esa ensalada, entro a la tienda y compro el ánfora más pequeña, que ya de por sí era grande.

En el camino comió la ensalada, debía la forma de llegar a su siguiente destino antes de que algún legionario la encontrará. Para su mala suerte una patrulla romana estaba marchando hacia ella. Presa del pánico corrió por la playa y subió a un bote, el hombre la miró extrañado.

‒ Disculpe pero voy a tomar su barco‒

‒ ¿qué cosa? ‒

‒ Lo necesito, se lo devolveré... ‒

Astra tomó los remos y remó lejos de la playa a una velocidad impresionante. A diferencia de su tío Obélix quien se había caído dentro de la marmita de poción mágica cuando era pequeño, ella solo contaba con sus pequeños músculos, que se esforzaron a tal grado que a mitad del camino ella ya no daba más. Sin embargo el hombre frente a ella no dijo nada, mientras ella remaba, se atrevió a abrir la boca en cuanto ella paró a respirar.

‒ Sabes, jovencita, hace muchos años un hombre pequeño con bigote rubio que iba a acompañado de otro hombre gordo con trenzas, hizo exactamente lo mismo que acabas de hacer, solo que ellos parecían tener más prisa‒

‒ Me imagino, lo lamento señor pero tengo que llegar a Massilia lo más rápido posible‒

‒ Pues tal vez ese barco de ahí te pueda ayudar‒

Astra miró el barco que se avecinaba, era algo grande, con una especie de dragón en la proa. Pero por el momento era su única salvación.

‒ Muchas gracias ‒ dijo mientras saltaba al agua y se dirigía hacia ese barco.

El hombre tomó de vuelta los remos y se dirigió de regreso a Nicae, al menos esta vez no tenía que volver a pie, como lo había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo.

Astra se sujetó a una de las cuerdas sueltas del barco, y trepó hacia la cubierta, el viento era fuerte, las olas se estaban empezando a agigantar, pero ella no tenía miedo. Al menos para evitar tenerlo se repetía lo siguiente: _ **Un galo solo le teme a que el cielo se le caiga sobre su cabeza y yo soy hija de uno de los más grandes galos de la historia**_. Ella esperaba que cuando subiera a cubierta la ayudarían al ver que era un náufrago, pero los tripulantes en cuanto la vieron se abalanzaron encima de ella, la ataron al poste.

‒ Vaya, vaya, ¿qué clase de polizón eres? ‒ Dijo el capitán que tenía un parche en el ojo y cabello pelirrojo.

‒ No soy un polizón, soy un náufrago que necesita ayuda‒

‒ Pues acabas de caer en el barco de los peores piratas del mundo, muchacha‒

‒ ¿piratas? ‒

‒ Sí, somos los peores piratas‒ dijeron todos al unísono.

‒ ¿atacan a todo barco que se les atraviesa? ‒

‒ sí‒ gritaron ellos.

‒ ¿romanos? ‒

‒ Son muy fáciles‒ dijo uno.

‒ ¿fenicios? ‒

‒ Sus mercancías son muy valiosas ‒ dijo otro.

‒ ¿galos? ‒

Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo a todos los piratas. Hacía apenas unos años habían dejado de toparse con los galos, pero el miedo aún era latente. Astrala lo tomó como una señal.

‒ Saben, tal vez conozcan a mi padre‒ dijo ella sonriente ‒ Su nombre es Astérix el Galo‒

Los piratas no lo pensaron dos veces empezaron a correr en círculos y buscaban cosas puntiagudas para romper el barco, pero antes de que lo hicieran Astra gritó.

‒ ¡ESPEREN! ‒ Los piratas hicieron silencio‒ llévenme a Massilia y no les pasará nada. Estoy segura que mi padre se los agradecerá ‒

‒ Si te llevamos a Massilia, los galos no volverán a atacarnos‒

‒ Lo juró, ni un solo ataque‒

En ese instante la muchacha fue soltada y colocada en un asiento preferencial. El viaje a Massilia fue cómodo y reconfortante. Pero a ella le asaltaba la curiosidad, así que armándose de valor se acercó a uno de los piratas, el más viejo que tenía pata de palo. Le preguntó suavemente, cómo eran las batallas con su padre. El anciano, se sorprendió pero le contó a la muchacha todo. Al final ella le agradeció y regresó contenta a ver el horizonte. Decidió que tenía que sacar a su padre del palacio del césar sea como sea.

El viaje de Massilia a Tolosa, y de esta a Aginnum y Burdigalia fue relativamente sencillo. Mientras pasaba por esos lugares no se olvidó de probar las especialidades de cada una de ellas. En Massilia probó esas deliciosas bouillabaise, aunque el dueño del lugar le vio un no sé qué, que le parecía conocida; pero su amigo "César" no le hizo mayor caso, y como hacerlo, si el tipo decía que Astérix el Galo había retornado en el cuerpo de una niña. Vaya, mentira. Una muy gran mentira.

Los salchichones de Tolosa, y las ciruelas de Aginnum estaban exquisitos. Se percató que se había tardado demasiado en curiosear, al salir de Burdigalia apuró el paso.

Tardó solo tres días en llegar al fin a Armonica. Se sintió muy feliz y más esperanzada al entrar a la ciudad de Condate, y al hacerlo recordó súbitamente que sus abuelos y dos amigos de su padre, Falbalá y Tragicomix vivían ahí. Se dirigió hacia donde ella creía que encontraría a esas personas. En cuanto localizó al fin la tienda, se encontró que dichas personas estaban fuera con dos ancianos, ambos de pequeña estatura, supuso que ellos eran sus abuelos, se acercó con cautela para escuchar lo que decían.

‒ Ya son quince años, quince años de la muerte de mi pequeño‒ dijo la anciana.

‒ Pero, ratoncita mía, el murió como todo un guerrero defendiendo a la aldea‒ dijo el anciano, abrazando a su esposa que había empezado a llorar.

‒ Tan valeroso era que ahora se le hará un tributo‒ dijo Falbalá recordando las hazañas de su viejo amigo.

‒ Siempre le estaremos agradecidos, porque de no ser así la aldea ya hubiera sido destruida‒

‒ Pero tienen al druida, mientras el prepare la poción mágica la aldea está a salvo, ¿por qué tenían precisamente usar a mi hijo Astérix? ‒

Astra creyó que había escuchado mal, pero no, sus oídos no le engañaban había escuchado claramente "poción mágica". Ella había llegado a dudar de la existencia de esa maravillosa bebida. Pero al parecer esta era la tercera vez que confirmaba que las historias de su padre eran tan reales como su propia existencia. Eso sería perfecto, si lograba que el druida le de un poco de poción podría volver a Roma y rescatar a su padre.

Tan pensativa estaba que no se percató que sus abuelos se habían embarcado en una carreta con Falbalá y Tragicomix y dirigido hacia la aldea. Cuando se dio cuenta la carreta ya estaba a las afueras de Condate, Astra los siguió lo más rápido posible. La muchacha era muy rápida a pesar de su condición. La carreta entró rápidamente a la aldea, Astra se había quedado rezagada un poco, era rápida pero no tanto como lo era su tío Obélix. Ella se había quedado a la entrada del bosque, el cual era tal como se lo describió su padre, un bosque rodeado de campamentos romanos. Se sintió alagada al verlos, pero no podía distraerse, si ellos la descubrían no podría hacer nada para salvar a su padre. Entro en el bosque, vio jabalíes, árboles gigantes, se preguntaba cuáles serían los que crecieron con esa poción de crecimiento rápido, dónde estarían esas ruinas de la "Residencia de los Dioses".

No tardó en encontrar la aldea, se asomó por la entrada principal que estaba abierta. Todos los galos estaban reunidos en el centro, rodeando a sus abuelos. No había oportunidad más perfecta, se escabulliría y robaría la poción mágica. Esperaba dar con la cabaña del Druida, pero si recordaba claramente como se la había descrito su padre, era la única que tenía una pequeña cascada.

Ingresó tratando de no ser vista, y al parecer así fue. Pero cierto individuo percató un extraño nuevo olor, y empezó a seguirlo. Astra entró muy callada a la cabaña del druida, y vio que en la gran chimenea una olla se estaba calentando. ¿Sería acaso la famosa poción mágica? Su curiosidad era inmensa, un sorbo bastaría para tomar la olla y salir de la aldea, volcar su contenido en alguna ánfora más pequeña e ir a Roma a salvar a su padre. Sin pensarlo tomó el cucharón y lo introdujo dentro, bebió un sorbo, no sabía diferente a...

‒ ¿está buena la sopa de calabaza? ‒ Dijo el druida Panoramix en la entrada de su choza.

Astra regresó a ver asustada, a lado del druida había un perro gigante mostrándole el colmillo, y un hombre gordo atrás, el cual entro y la sujeto muy fuertemente. Astrala peleo, gritó, pataleo, pero no pudo evitar ser atada con cadenas, marca Esautomatix, y sentada en el centro de la aldea.

‒ Vaya, ¿quién será? ‒ Preguntaba una de las mujeres de la aldea.

‒ Es una niñita apenas‒ decía Edadepedrix, apuntándola con su bastón.

‒ Es muy hermosa‒ dijo el hijo de Ordenalfabetix, el cual recibió un golpe de su esposa, que no era otra que la hija de Esautomatix.

‒ Muy poco agraciada si me preguntan‒ dijo la Sra. Edadepedrix.

‒ Tiene la cara muy pequeña, y el cabello muy rubio‒ dijo Karabella.

‒ Bien ‒ dijo el jefe Abraracurcix ‒ comencemos con el interrogatorio a la espía‒ dijo mientras la señalaba con muchas dudas ‒ ¿fueron los romanos quienes te enviaron? ‒

‒ Ahora los Romanos caen tan bajo para usar niñas‒ dijo un muchacho muy exaltado.

‒ Pobrecilla... le compondré una oda para que empiece a cantar‒ dijo Asurecenturix afinando su lira.

‒ No queremos torturarla‒ dijo Esautomatix dándole un golpe al bardo.

‒ Dejen que la muchacha en frente hable ‒ dijo Panoramix con serenidad ‒ dinos, ¿quién eres? ‒

‒ No soy una espía, los romanos no me enviaron‒ dijo tranquilamente.

‒ ¿entonces qué hacías en la choza del druida sino era para robar poción? ‒

‒ Sí, lo admito quería robar poción... pero era para rescatar a mi padre‒

‒ ¿tu padre? ‒

‒ Sí, durante los últimos trece años mi padre ha estado atrapado en el más horrible de los calabozos del palacio del César ‒ dijo Astrala casi presa de la desesperación.

‒ ¿qué hizo tu padre para que lo encerraran? ‒ Preguntó Abraracurcix.

‒ Defendía a su aldea, la aldea que resiste todavía y siempre al invasor y eso hizo enojar al César‒

‒ Pero la aldea que dices es **_esta_** aldea‒ dijo Ordenalfabetix confundido.

‒ ¿cómo te llamas? ‒ Preguntó el druida Panoramix, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta pero quería oírla de la boca de la niña frente a él.

‒ Astrala de Astérix, soy la hija de Astérix el Galo ‒

El caos, como nunca antes se había visto empezó a hacerse presente en la aldea. Sin embargo el druida solo podía sonreír.


	13. Realidad

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que está llegando a su final. Espero que les agrade, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.

Astérix no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ ¿de verdad está vivo? ‒ Gritó Obélix tan emocionado que alzó a Astrala al aire, y aunque ella estaba aún encadenada, la hizo girar.

‒ Tío Obélix, bájeme‒ gritaba.

El que Obélix escuchara que lo llamaran tío era la felicidad más grande del mundo. Nunca pensó que su mejor amigo llegara abrir su corazón a tal grado de engendrar a una preciosa niña.

‒ Esto no debe ser posible, Astérix murió hace 15 años‒ dijo Karabella.

‒ Dejáme diferir Karabella ‒ dijo la madre de Astérix quien se acercó a su supuesta nieta en cuanto Obélix la bajara de nuevo a la tierra, la observo toda, de cabeza a pies ‒ no hay duda, eres la viva imagen de mi hijo ‒

Esautomatix la liberó, y al hacerlo Astrala fue derribada por el abrazo de su abuelo, y luego de que la ayudaran a levantarse, comenzó un pequeño interrogatorio un poco más ameno, ya que prepararon una gran mesa, para servir el gran banquete, aunque originalmente ese banquete era de luto, ahora sería de alegría no solo al saber que Astérix estaba vivo, sino que también su legado estaba entre ellos, y a salvo que era lo más importante.

‒ Muy bien, comencemos por el comienzo... ‒ dijo Abraracurcix poco después de iniciar el banquete‒... ¿qué pasó con tu padre el día de su desaparición? ‒

‒ Le encadenaron y quitaron su cantimplora de poción y lo metieron en un barco, el barco fue atacado por los normandos, los cuales lo ayudaron a salir de su prisión, pero... el centurión Cesalpinus, que dirigía la misión y que estaba abordo lo arrojo por la borda; papá casi se ahoga despertó en una carreta de esclavos en Hispania‒

‒ ¿cómo sabes que todo lo que nos estás contando es verdad? ‒ preguntó Karabella aún escéptica.

‒ Mi padre me lo contó, él no tenía ninguna razón para mentirme‒

‒ Así es ‒ dijo una voz de un extranjero conocido, Ideafix al verlo, corrió a su encuentro.

‒ Oh eres tú, Pepe‒ dijo Obélix tragando su segundo jabalí.

‒ ¿qué te trae por aquí? ‒ Pregunto Panoramix muy tranquilo.

Pepe quien ya era todo un hombre, había entrado y sentado al lado de Astra, la cual no dejaba de ver.

‒ Hace trece años, le prometí a Astérix que vendría cuando me convirtiera en jefe de mi aldea‒ miró en los ojos de la muchacha en frente ‒ si hubiera sabido que durante todo este tiempo él no había llegado a la aldea lo hubiéramos rescatado antes‒

‒ En eso él tiene razón‒ dijo Edadepedrix bebiendo un trago de cerveza.

‒ ¿por qué no intentó comunicarse con nosotros? ‒ preguntó Ordenalfabetix

‒ Pero sí lo hizo, mandó una mármol para avisarles‒ dijo Pepe ‒ yo leí lo que decía, que estaba bien, que regresaría lo más pronto posible, que estaba casado y con Astrala en camino, que lo esperaran‒

‒ Suponemos que el mensaje fue interceptado‒

‒ Sí, así fue. El centurión Cesalpinus los intercepto, mató a mi madre, y amenazó con hacerlo conmigo, es por eso que papá no luchó más y se dejó capturar‒ Astrala estaba llorando.

Fue Obélix quien para que parara le dejó un Jabalí entero frente a ella.

‒ A Astérix no le hubiera gustado que lloraras en un banquete, vamos come. ‒

‒ Yo nunca había probado el jabalí antes‒ dijo Astrala y le dio una gran mordida, su expresión de gusto fue lo que terminó contentando al resto.

‒ Deberíamos rescatarlo‒ gritó el hijo de Ordenalfabétix.

‒ Sí ‒

‒ Recuerden que Astérix está atrapado en el palacio del César, no podremos atacarlo así como así‒ dijo el Druida viendo los contras.

‒ Yo conozco el palacio a su perfección, fui esclava ahí toda mi vida, podríamos usar entradas usadas solo por los esclavos ‒ dijo Astrala emocionado por el súbito cambio de tema. Rescatar a su padre era lo que más le interesaba.

‒ Pues en ese caso debemos prepararnos para la batalla‒ dijo Abraracurcix, terminando su jabalí.

‒ No solo ustedes, Astérix tenía tantos amigos en todo el mundo que ellos estarán dispuestos a ayudar‒ dijo Pepe, levantándose de golpe.

‒ Pues será mejor contactarlos a todos‒ dijo Panoramix ‒ tendré que preparar mucha poción mágica‒

Terminado el banquete, sus abuelos la tomaron de la mano y la condujeron a donde pasaría la noche. La cabaña de Astérix no había sido tocada, así que tal vez se encontrarían con un poco de telarañas y polvo pero aun así era acogedora.

Astra se imaginó por un segundo a su padre cocinando, más bien dicho asando unos cuantos jabalíes, a su madre en la mesa haciendo alguna labor, y ella jugando alrededor de ambos. Una felicidad que ella nunca conoció, y que tal vez jamás la tendría,

‒ Astrala... ‒

La voz de su abuelo la hizo reaccionar. ‒ No tiene por qué llamarme por mi nombre completo, puede decirme Astra‒ dijo ella sonriendo.

‒... sé que seguramente sufriste mucho pero ahora estas con nosotros, y mi hijo no están débil para dejarse morir tan fácilmente‒

‒ Creí que, ustedes, pensaban que él había muerto‒

‒ Todos decían eso, pero siempre mantuvimos las esperanzas, íbamos a aceptarlo este año... pero llegaste tú‒

‒ Y evitaste que lo matáramos en nuestro corazón‒ dijo su abuela ‒ ve, la cama donde dormirás es arriba, que tengas dulces sueños‒

‒ Sí, buenas noches abuelo, abuela‒

Los ancianos no evitaron alegrarse al escuchar que ella los llamaba así. Dentro de sus corazones había una escena de ellos llevando a una Astrala bebé de la mano, llevándola hacia donde estaba Astérix y la que sería su esposa. Y aunque ya no podían tener ese lujo, podrían disfrutarla ahora, mientras pudieran. Solo esperaban que su hijo también pudiera hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Astrala se despertó muy temprano, la costumbre de hacerlo desde que era muy niña, en el palacio se levantaba a restregar las baldosas del pasillo de la habitación de Cesarón, el chico se había vuelto muy vanidoso, sino veía su reflejo no estaría de un buen humor. Pero ahora que no tenía que huir o algo que hacer. No sabía qué hacer con tanta libertad, salió de la cabaña de su padre y vio que la mayoría ya estaba en pie, tal vez pudiera darles a sus abuelos una buena comida. Así que pensó que vería que es lo que la aldea tenía que ofrecer. Fue a la tienda de Ordenalfabetix y se puso a la fila, las demás mujeres de la aldea la regresaron a ver muy extrañadas, algunas empezaron a murmurar. Ella sin embargo no le dio importancia. En cuanto era su turno, vio la mercancía, y la examino con mucho detalle.

‒ ¿tienes algún problema? ‒ dijo la nueva sra. Ordenalfabetix. Su suegro a corta distancia tras ella.

‒ No, solo estaba observando cual podría escoger‒ dijo Astrala ‒ ¿cuál es el más fresco?

‒ Todos, obviamente‒

‒ ¿así? Pues este de aquí no parece estarlo‒ señaló a un robalo con aspecto de que estaba bastante tiempo a la venta.

‒ Ajá, ves Te lo dije‒ dijo de repente Esautomatix ‒ tu pescado nunca es fresco‒

‒ ¡pero sí está fresco! ‒ Dijo Ordenalfabetix saliendo de la trastienda.

‒ Es que... ‒ dijo Astra tratando de ocultar su emoción.

‒ No le hagas caso, su pescado jamás ha sido comestible‒

‒ Hubo una época en que todos venían por mis pescados‒ dijo Ordenalfabetix sacando un poco de orgullo.

‒ En realidad los alquilaban‒

‒ Pero tú eras el que más me alquilaba‒

‒ Eso no es cierto‒

De pronto una batalla de pescados en medio de la aldea, y ella estaba contenta de estar en medio. Su padre le había contado que esas batallas eran muy comunes, hasta le había dicho que tenían incluso un horario. Muy tímidamente tomó un pescado y empezó a golpear a uno de los galos. A quien golpeó fue al mismo Ordenalfabetix, sin embargo el no mostró enfado es más la empujó hacia el centro de la batalla para que participara. Los demás la recibieron con gusto.

‒ ¿qué significa esto? ‒ Se horrorizó Karabella al ver a Astrala en medio de la batalla de pescados.

‒este... quería ver si el pescado era fresco, y creo que me emocioné de más‒

‒ Una mujer no debe inmiscuirse en ese tipo de batallas, ¿por qué no mejor vas a buscar setas? ‒

‒ ¿ir al bosque? ‒

‒ Sí, ve... ‒ después de unos segundos Karabella se lo pensó mejor ‒ dile a tu tío Obélix que te acompañe‒

‒ sí, les diré a mis abuelos que voy al bosque‒ dijo mientras se paraba, y aunque aún tenía escamas en la cabeza salió disparada a buscar a su tío Obélix.

Obélix estuvo encantado de vigilarla, siempre y cuando lo dejara repartir un menhir antes de salir. Mientras el druida decidió darle un pequeño premio.

‒ Astrala, sé que al igual que tu padre, eres una niña muy responsable, espero que sepas usarlo con responsabilidad‒ dijo mientras le extendía una cantimplora de poción mágica.

‒ ¿esto es lo que creo que es? ‒ Dijo tomando la cantimplora emocionada.

‒ Poción mágica un sorbo y te dará fuerza sobrehumana por tiempo limitado‒

‒ Gracias, gracias... ‒ sin pensarlo abrazó al druida con toda su fuerza.

‒ Astrala vamos ‒

‒ Enseguida voy tío Obélix‒ salió corriendo de lo más contenta.

En el bosque, Astrala empezó a entender lo divertido que era cazar jabalíes con su tío, se imaginó todas las mañanas que su padre salía a cazar con él. Incluso Ideafix no dudaba en ayudarla, la poción mágica aún no estaba dispuesta a probarla todavía, eso sería para una ocasión más importante, tal vez su primera batalla con los romanos. Para su suerte, una patrulla romana se acercaba, su tío la hizo esconderse.

‒ ¿Y bien novato? ¿Te has acostumbrado a la vida de legionario? ‒ dijo uno de los legionarios al nuevo integrante de la guarnición.

‒ esto es mejor que estar en el entrenamiento si es lo que preguntan‒

‒ Remus, debe estar acostumbrado a las finas sedas ‒

‒ Sí, y también a la fina comida de la casa de su padre el Senador, Romus‒

‒ Esperemos si tienes suerte y te encuentras con uno de los galos‒

‒ pues tienen suerte‒ dijo Obélix saliendo de su escondite y empezando a golpear a los intrusos, sin embargo dejó uno para Astrala.

Cuando terminó vio que Astrala no había atacado al romano, y mucho menos él. Ambos estaban viéndose detenidamente.

‒¡ Minerva! ‒

‒ El legionario débil‒

‒ Oh mi adorada Minerva, me alegra que estés viva‒ dijo mientras se inclinaba a besar sus pies.

A ella le fastidió y le dio una patada. ‒ ¿qué te pasa? ‒

‒ Pues, creí que estaba muerta, por el hecho de que a su padre lo ejecutaran en la próxima luna‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒ dijo mientras su tío Obélix le propino una paliza al legionario impertinente.

Astrala y él dejaron al romano medio muerto y regresaron a la aldea, tenían que salir rápido para evitar que mataran a Astérix en el coliseo.


	14. Rescate

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Ha llegado el final de este fic. Les agradezco a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura de Astérix. Gracias. Espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc. Así la siguiente historia será mucho mejor.

Astérix no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒ La próxima Luna es en la siguiente calenda, tenemos que desplegar el ejército ya‒ decía Astra a Abraracurcix en su cabaña.

‒ Ayer enviamos palomas mensajeras prestadas de las guarniciones romanas, los refuerzos responderán pronto‒

‒ ¿y si no respondieran? ‒

‒ Astrala, calma, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan‒ dijo Panoramix reconfortándola.

Astra estaba confundida y molesta, creía que ni bien llegada recolectaría un enorme ejército para derrotar a todo aquel que se atreviera a evitar que rescatara a su padre, pero ahora entendió que no necesariamente todo saldría como en su pequeña mente.

Salió triste de la cabaña del jefe, se sentó fuera de la cabaña de su padre. De pronto alguien le hizo sombra, alzó a ver y vio a su tío Obélix, junto a él Pepe, Ideafix y varios otros, sonriéndole.

‒ Estuvimos hablando, decidimos no esperar, así que... ‒

‒ Llenamos todos nuestras cantimploras de poción mágica y estamos dispuestos a partir. ‒

Astrala se llenó de inmensa alegría, estaba dispuesta a salir disparada al bosque y luego súbitamente recordó que estaban cortos de tiempo. ¿Cómo llegar lo más rápido posible? ‒ ¿cómo vamos a llegar a tiempo? ‒

Los demás guerreros se miraron entre ellos, al parecer nadie había pensado en ese detalle.

‒ Si todos usáramos la poción mágica para remar una galera llegaríamos en poco tiempo‒ dijo el hijo de Ordenalfabétix.

‒ Pero corremos el riesgo de que se nos agote la poción‒ dijo Astrala razonando ‒ Necesitamos un medio, de hacer que la poción no se agote‒

‒ Creo que es mejor que solo vayan pocas personas‒ dijo súbitamente Panoramix.

Astrala creyó estar en problemas por incitar una salida masiva de los galos a roma. Pero Panoramix la miró con un rostro serio y tranquilizador.

‒ hay un barril de poción mágica, alcanza perfectamente para garantizar la reserva de tres personas, bueno dos porque Obélix no cuenta ya que se cayó de pequeño en la marmita; está tras de mi cabaña, añejándose un poco, no notaré si alguien lo tomará por la noche... ‒ dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse disimuladamente.

‒ Gracias‒ dijo Astrala ‒ el druida tiene razón, viajaremos solo tÍo Obélix, Pepe y Yo‒

‒ Pero nosotros queremos ayudar‒ dijo Edadepiedrix.

‒ No podemos dejar la aldea desprotegida, si solo vamos nosotros los demás podrán defenderla si al César se le ocurre atacar‒

‒ Tiene razón‒ dijo Ordenalfabetix

‒ Bien, en ese caso saldremos en cuanto caiga el sol‒

Astrala salió de su casa con todas las armas posibles que pudo encontrar en la cabaña y las que la reina Cleopatra le había empacado. Se encontró con Pepe y Obélix en la playa, tomaron prestado un bote de una de las Legiones, embarcaron la poción, las armas, las provisiones y se marcharon. Tomaron turnos, para patalear y llegar pronto, fue así que en solo tres días llegaban a territorio Romano.

* * *

Al llegar, Astrala los condujo al palacio, en cuanto llegaron a Roma. Ella estaba tan concentrada que no notó las calles semivacías, y la ausencia de guarniciones a su alrededor. El palacio del César seguía tal como lo recordaba Obélix de su intento de robar su corona de Laurel. Notó la inmensa cantidad de Legionarios a su alrededor. Astrala los condujo por unas cuantas callejuelas, y dieron con una pequeña puerta, entraron a un pasillo oscuro y desolado, jalaron a Obélix para que pudiera entrar.

‒ Astra ¿Dónde estamos? ‒ Preguntó Pepe.

‒ Estamos en la puerta de escape, la hicieron los legionarios para irse de parranda a escondidas por la noche, es usado por las esclavos también... ‒

Astrala los condujo desde ese pequeño pasillo a otros corredores, que al parecer evitaban siempre el contacto con los legionarios y con los esclavos que por algún motivo estaban demasiado ajetreados.

Llegaron al calabozo, al querer entrar se encontraron frente a frente con el mismo Cesalpinus.

‒ Vaya, vaya, pero si es la mocosita que salve hace tiempo‒

‒ Usted no me salvó, lleno mi vida de sufrimiento‒

‒ La generosidad del César es grande pero no recibe el agradecimiento que se merece‒

‒ ¿Qué generosidad? ‒ dijo Astrala alzando la voz.

‒ Déjenmelo a mí‒ dijo Obélix cansado de escuchar tonterías.

El centurión se burló un poco, pero no pudo decir nada porque Obélix cual estatua lo estampó en la pared. Lo que le dio la pauta a los demás para seguir y sacar a Astérix de ahí.

Astrala los condujo a la celda, Obélix la abrió de par en par después de que Pepe se encargara de los guardias. Astérix estaba tirado en el piso. Astrala lo zarandeó un poco para que despertará, pero no había ninguna señal para que despertará. Hasta que se le ocurrió, tomó su cantimplora de poción, e hizo que su padre bebiera un poco. A los pocos minutos, Astérix recuperó la conciencia.

‒ ¿Astérix? ‒

‒ ¿Obélix? ‒

Escuchar que lo llamaba con su nombre lo lleno de tal alegría que lo levantó en el aire en un fuerte abrazo, Astérix se llenó de alegría y poco después notó las lágrimas de felicidad de Obélix.

‒ Es un gusto verte de nuevo‒

‒ ¿Pepe? ‒

‒ No tenemos tiempo, tío Obélix, papá no podrá caminar aún ¿puede llevarlo? ‒

‒ Claro que sí‒

Con Astérix sobre los hombros de Obélix salieron del calabozo distribuyendo golpes a todo el mundo, en cuanto pasaron por las habitaciones del César y Cesarón ganas no le faltaban a Astra para destruirlos a ambos pero prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión, y si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera decepcionado, el César y su hijo no estaban, la Reina de las Reinas los estaba castigando, de la manera en que solo las mujeres pueden hacerlo. Salieron del palacio, apenas rozándolo, ya que su prioridad no era destruirlo sino solo rescatar a Astérix.

* * *

Volvieron a la aldea a pie, con la misma tranquilidad con la que Obélix y Astérix volvían de sus misiones, hace tanto tiempo. En la aldea los recibieron como héroes. Pero Astrala recibió otro tipo de recibimiento.

‒ ¡ASTRALA! ‒ gritó su abuela al verla ‒ ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo la señorita para regresar a la aldea dos semanas después de salir a pescar con su tío Obélix? ‒

‒ Este... abuela... si te fijas bien fui a rescatar a mi padre‒

‒ Si claro ya te voy a creer que fuiste a... ¿rescatar? ‒ dijo Praline sorprendida, y lentamente regresó a ver, fue ahí cuando lo vio.

‒ Hola mamá‒ dijo Astérix recuperando su tono natural de voz.

Obélix muy lentamente lo puso en el suelo y Astrala lo sujeto para que no cayera aún no recuperaba total control de sus extremidades.

‒ Oh por Tutatis, mi niño está de vuelta‒ tan contenta estaba que se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Luego se arrepintió por lo mal herido que estaba su hijo. Astronomix también abrazó a su hijo, mientras que los demás miembros de la aldea seguían sin poder creer que él estuviera aquí.

‒ Ves abuela, no estaba haciendo nada malo‒

‒ aun así... ‒

‒ ESTAS CASTIGADA‒ dijo Astérix, y Praline al mismo tiempo

‒ Pero... papá te saqué de ahí... esperaba un gracias hija‒

‒ Y lo estoy, pero no creas que no se lo peligroso que fue... ‒

‒ Pe... pero... ‒

Toda la aldea rió por ese acontecimiento, se tendrían que acostumbrar a verlo en esa nueva faceta de padre.

Astérix permaneció en cama varios meses, mientras volvía a recobrar la fuerza perdida, su hija, después de terminado su castigo lo reemplazaba con gusto en las misiones de atacar a los romanos, a veces sola, a veces acompañada por Obélix cuando Astérix recibía visitas de amigos que se habían enterado de su milagroso regreso a la vida.

* * *

Un día, después de un año de recuperación, cuando Astérix al fin pudo sentirse completamente rehabilitado y pasear tranquilo por la aldea recibió varias visitas inesperadas.

‒ Por Odin, Astérix es bueno verte‒ dijo el jefe normando Grosenbaf, el cual traía a su hijo ‒ Este es mi hijo, Grustaf‒

‒ Es un honor... ‒ a Astérix le empezó a dar un pequeño escalofrío.

‒ Quisiera, que trajeras a tu hija‒

‒ ¿Con qué motivo específicamente? ‒

Antes de que Grosenbaf pudiera responder Astrala entraba a la aldea con Obélix tras ella, un jabalí en sus hombros, un casco romano en la cabeza y en su mano izquierda un ramo de flores, con un hermoso listón de seda rojo.

‒ Pero que oportuno ‒ dijo el jefe normando.

‒ Astrala, Te presento al jefe Normando, Grosenbaf y ese de ahí es su hijo, Grustaf‒

‒ Oh, hola... ‒

‒ Las habladurías de tu belleza son nada comparado con lo que estoy presenciando‒ dijo súbitamente el joven normando.

‒ ¿eh? ‒

‒ Bien, ahora hablando de planeación de boda... ‒

‒ Espera un segundo, Grosenbaf, todavía es una niña y además... ‒

‒... y además se casará con un Belga‒ dijeron los jefes Belgas

‒este es mi hijo, Stoleonix ‒ dijo Gueusealambix.

‒ y este es mi hijo, Vangohix‒ dijo Vancomoloquix

‒NO, por supuesto que no‒ dijo el jefe picto, Mac Loch con su pequeño hijo, incluso menor que Astrala ‒ Este es MacJerry, él será mejor esposo para Astrala, ella también es media picta‒

‒ Pero su sangre es más Bretona ‒ dijo el primo de Astérix, Buentorax, con un joven detrás ‒ este es el hijo de mi Jefe, Urbanobix es un excelente candidato para mi sobrina‒

Se empezó a generar una riña cuando de pronto Pepe, se acercó por detrás e hizo un comentario que esperaba que solo Astérix, escuchara aunque no fue el caso.

‒ Este... Astérix, tal vez no sea el momento pero quisiera que me concedieras la mano de Astra en matrimonio‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒ dijo Astérix sorprendido por la pregunta, al igual que Astra

‒ sí, bueno, creo que es mi derecho por el hecho de que la conozco desde que nació y... ‒ dijo Pepe emocionado por su respuesta.

‒ no, por supuesto que no, Astra ya tiene un amigo‒ dijo Obélix deteniendo a Ideafix que empezó a gruñir a todos los hombres que se acercaban a la chica ‒ es el que le dio las flores ¿ven? Las cosas deben ser poéticas‒

‒ ¿quién te dio esas flores?‒ preguntó Astérix de improvisto.

‒ El Legionario, Remus... ‒

En ese instante todos los interesados corrieron al bosque, y a los pocos minutos trajeron flores de distintos y hermosos colores para la dama. Sin embargo Astrala le dio terror y salió corriendo por la playa siendo perseguida por la muchedumbre de admiradores.

‒ ¡Déjenme en Paz! ‒

Al día siguiente Astérix le empacó unas cuantas cosas a Astrala. Y la condujo fuera de la aldea.

‒ Anda, vive, elige a quien quieras‒

‒ ¿padre? ‒

‒ Siempre odie que mi madre y padre me presionaran para elegir esposa, en consecuencia tuve innumerables aventuras, ahora te toca‒

‒ Gracias padre, diles que si quieren algo conmigo los encontraré en el camino‒

‒ Solo una cosa‒

‒ ¿cuál? ‒

‒ No me hagas abuelo tan pronto‒

‒ Te lo prometo padre, porque antes de tenerlo quisiera que conocieras a la persona que escogí y otra cosa más padre, tal vez sea bueno que te vuelvas a casar así me das hermanos‒

‒ vete ya ‒ dijo sonriendo.

Astrala abrazó a su padre, y se fue, notó que en la bolsa se sentía una cantimplora de poción mágica que rebotaba con el movimiento del trote. Los admiradores salieron tras ella, a las pocas horas. Incluso uno de los legionarios desertó al ejército romano, Remus tomó sus cosas y se largó del campamento en cuanto se enteró, buscando a la Diosa que le robó el corazón.

‒ Tomaste una decisión muy difícil Astérix‒ dijo Panoramix al verlo en su cabaña.

‒ Espero que haya sido la correcta‒

‒ La fue‒

Con el tiempo Astérix recibía una que otra noticia de su hija, aventuras fantásticas, épicas. Él sabía que ella estaría bien. Con quien ella quisiera. Aunque como todo padre se preguntaba si se alimentaba lo suficientemente bien, o si se abrigaba bien. Recibió su respuesta un año después que ella entraba a la aldea, mucho más hermosa de lo que el recordaba, venía a rellenar su cantimplora de poción, y a saludar a su padre. A relatar sus aventuras, comer jabalí de su aldea. Para marcharse de nuevo unos días después.

Astérix no podía estar más orgulloso de su hija. Y pensar que todo eso pasó por un simple mal entendido.


End file.
